


Connective Tissue(Chinese Translation/大车的译文)

by blankV



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankV/pseuds/blankV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the Chinese translation of Connective Tissue by brightly_brightly!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The deer

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [connective tissue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761554) by [brightly_brightly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightly_brightly/pseuds/brightly_brightly). 



> 译者（大车）：有能力请看原文！有能力请看原文！有能力请看原文！重说三啊！原文的文风美哭了谢谢！肉也流畅好吃！我的笨笔写不出一半的感觉来。大量的根攻，而且是心理上的。锤攻党请接受我的歉意（哈哈哈才不）这个作者brightly_brightly就是上次the thing about root的作者，根攻大手。

Chap 1 The deer

 

有时候你看到Root蜷在你空荡荡的客厅的窗沿上，她的额头抵着玻璃窗，看着远处只有上帝知道是什么的东西。有时候，当她还没注意到你侵入了她的小世界时，你可以站在那里看着她，沉浸在她像柔软的波浪一样垂在肩头上的长发，她交叠着的小巧脚踝，她下巴的轮廓中。她就那样一动不动地栖息在那儿，脸上带着孤独凄凉的神情，目光透过窗户凝视着对面的建筑物，像个被抛弃的孩子一样哀伤。

每当她这样时，你会习惯性地翻个白眼，然后走过去，把她纤细、苍白的手握在手心里：你把她拽起来拉进自己怀里，让她远离那她正目睹或思索着的黑暗空虚之地。她永远是那么顺从，轻而易举地允许你用自己的方式来转移她的注意力。

有些时候你会调侃她，"嘿苦瓜脸，我家活泼的神经病呢？"

其他时候，你会走过去坐在她身边，然后你们一同安静下来。

如果有人能懂得Root的沉寂，那就是你。

毕竟你也有着自己的静默，由于自然之中某种阴差阳错的幸运你们才得以相识相知，尽管你周围的喧嚣和沉静不断交替。

也许你不善言辞，但你总是在默默的思索着。当你想到Root，和你自己，还有你们两人的交集时，你很早就意识到了唯有遵从自己的本能，你才能真正理解这些。你并不习惯感情，而且永远也不会习惯，但是动物……你习惯了动物。你能与狗、狐狸或者任何野生的（尤其是掠食的）生物产生共鸣。事实上，牵扯到的语言越少，你理解起来就越轻松。这就是为什么，当你想到Root和你时，你总是依赖于回想你和自然的互动，那总是能帮你理解那些……你在做的这些事，你和Root一起创造的奇特的生活。

有一件事不断地在你的记忆中回响。

那是2000年刚开始的时候，你正处在一个无所事事的假期中，那是你成为海军的第三年的十月份。有些同样放假的小伙子们也在营地里无处可去。有可能那不是十月，也许是感恩节，你已经忘记了。他们说服了你一同去猎鹿--你以前还从未射中过除了人和靶子以外的东西，所以你很好奇，你答应了。

你和三个同伴拎着一桶冰镇啤酒蹲在了某个摇摇晃晃的掩体里，身处在树林中间。你不确定这事是个好主意，而且不远处的盐沼散发着愚弄人的腥臭，但是你想着大概猎鹿就是这样。

在三个冻死人的小时之后，其他人开始用他们收藏已久的荤段子来打发时间。你时不时的插上一句（通常是指出他们自吹自擂的那些事根本不可能发生）。大部分时间，你的眼睛从未开过望远镜。同伴们的声音显得遥远缥缈，在你的意识之外飘过。你是唯一一个注意到远处的那头母鹿的，她正紧张地试图从林地最远处的小树丛中穿过。

她很小，你猜测着，四肢修长苍白。也许还是头幼鹿。你分辨不太出来。她的耳朵轻轻抖动着，温和的大眼睛四处张望，小心翼翼地朝盐沼迈了一步。她的腰腹很细弱，没有什么肌肉。她的侧面还没完全发育，你怀疑如果你再靠近一些，就能很轻易地看到她毛皮下的肋骨。她修长的脖子几乎和她的头不成比例。

她全身散发着脆弱的感觉。这触动了你的某种本能，在你注视着她一摇一晃地迈向死亡时，你有着强烈的欲望想保护她，想阻止你周围醉醺醺的同伴们把炙热的子弹射进她颤抖的身体里。你想放一发空枪，弄出些响动来，但是显然猎鹿不是这么做的。

你尽可能快地了结了这可怜的动物，一枪毙命。她甚至没来得及惊跳起来。

那一晚你得到了同伴们庆祝的敬酒。但是你心里对这次杀戮毫无享受……但你也没有觉得不好。

七八年之后，你不再是一个海军了。你也不是秘密警察。你甚至都不算活着（根据官方记载）了。你现在是另一种意义上的猎人了。在命运无情地玩弄下，你发现你自己刚刚被解雇了，导致你走向了这件酒店房间，跟这个自称是Cole同事的女人交谈着。她有着大大的蜜棕色眼睛和浅棕色的头发。她的四肢修长优美--像是芭蕾舞者。你发现她的眼睛在追着你的一举一动，在你把大衣扔在桌子上，追寻着浴室里的声响时上下打量着你的身体

直到你被电击枪击中、绑在一张办公椅上，她正穿过屋子准备来折磨你时，你那半残的神智才意识到，她的动作就像是那头穿过小树林的幼鹿。让你做此联想的不是紧张的动作，甚至也不是她那种恼人的活泼劲儿，而是这女人身上的那种狂野又不确定的气息。

你告诉Harold你找到了你的新爱好，你不确定你是想解决她还是……其他的一些什么。

几天之后在那间仓库里，你本可以杀了她。你应该杀了她。你没有杀她。她站在那里，手里的一把枪对着Harold的方向颤抖着，也许打算杀死他。但是她有着苍白、纤弱、狂野的面容，而她柔软的大眼睛没有在寻找避难所或者盐沼，它们在追寻着一个答案。她声音里的疯狂和那病态的脆弱感再次触动了你以为在射杀那头鹿时就不复存在的神秘本能。它在你体内燃烧着、命令着你。你的工作是保护好Harold，但是这个女人……她不一样。

所以你偏了偏准星，击中了Root的肩膀，甚至没打中什么重要器官。她伴随着溅出的鲜血和一声戏剧性的痛苦惨叫倒在了地上。

算是报了电击之仇，你想。

在你击中她的几个月后，Root闯入了你的阁楼绑架了你。这件事，她决定了，就算是你们俩感情之旅的开端。这是一段，字面意义上，你被强行拽入的感情。你被她不请自来的各种抚摸和调戏淹没了。你可以选择用一记拳头让她闭嘴，或者冷落她到她知趣离开。但是你只是翻了翻眼睛，用同样诙谐的打趣回敬她。

后来这些调情成了你的第二本能。这是一种比"他妈的滚远点"更友善的回击。就在你们的工作搭档关系稳定之后不久，Root邀请你重温一下CIA安全屋里的那场一夜情。

你可绝不后悔。那大概是你人生中最性感的十小时了，包括你成为海军的第一年里在布达佩斯的那个两天假期。Root整个人都是一团湿润的、扭动着、喘息着的强烈的欲望。她的嘴唇火热而强硬，她的手指温柔又毫不留情。你被她一遍一遍地吃干抹净。

这就是为什么，当有天晚上她跟随你回家时，你都没有表现出一丝拒绝，Root在你身边安静快活地游荡着，（有时候，不管你在做什么，她都享受着那些仅仅是在你身边待着的感觉，这很蠢，就算你在修水管她都缠着要跟你去，然后在旁边看你）。你在公寓门前停下，转身快速地扫了一眼Root，她充满期待地向前倾着身子，双手插在大衣口袋里。她歪了歪头开口道，

"所以，Sameen，你要不要请我进去？"

"不要。"你撒了谎，一边开了门把她拉进去。"你到底有没有自己的地方可住？"

Root耸了耸肩，"她让我住哪里我就住哪里。"

这句话让你的变得不愿承认的烦闷不安。你怪罪于刚刚电梯里的幽闭空间，还有要忍受她连续两层的时间里都在试图摸你的臀部而没有拧断她的手腕。

"所以你就觉得你可以跟着我回家然后睡沙发？"

"我只很享受散散步，聊聊天。"

"我们没说话。"

"但是你的沉思如此有感染力。"她给了你堪称有史以来最尴尬的面部表情的一次眨眼。你差点大笑起来。

"诶，给我闭嘴。"你说道，"我们就直接开始好不好。"

"你想开始什么……？"

"做爱，Root。我们就直接开始干吧，别说话当前戏了。"

"好，好"，说着她就弯下身来，就在电梯的正中央，直接吻了你八层楼之久。她等着你张开了双唇，把舌头滑了进你嘴里。然后你的一切理智似乎都蒸发了。你们差点没忍到你的房间，当你们终于进去了之后，你们差点没坚持到卧室里。

但是最终你们上了床，Root把你的靴子和牛仔裤脱掉，在你的弹簧刀掉在地上时发出一声大笑。她咧着嘴，在月光下她的犬齿尖利的像是野生动物。

"永远是有备而来啊，"在你脱掉衬衫和胸罩时她咕哝着。

Root整个人压在你身上，她的双手已经开始游走，一只手把你的两个手腕按在你头顶上的位置，另一只手一路披荆斩棘地滑下你的双乳，揉捏抚摸着你的两边乳尖，掠过你的腹部，然后终于，终于精准有力的到达你的双腿之间。

Root的手指摸到了你的湿润，已经急不可耐，她用有力的动作唤醒你的欲望。她强硬地吻着你。在她那样主导你们的第一次（还有她总是跟你调情）之后，你想着Root在床上大概是发号施令的那一方。你猜对了，在她把你按在床垫上、束缚着你的手腕操你的时候你终于意识到了。不知怎的，Root控制着你们的吻的方式成了她支配你的最有效的方法。Root灵巧的舌头在你口中抚摸的感觉和她在你两腿之间手指的动作同步着。那种感觉深刻、湿润、灼热又美妙。

"为我张开，"她命令道，在亲吻和偶尔的啃咬之间说道。你顺从地分开双腿，感觉自己放松下来，更大的分开双腿，让她进入第二、第三根探寻的手指深埋在你体内。Root狡黠地笑着俯视着你，勾了勾手指，寻找着你的G点。

"你这样欲罢不能的模样可口极了。"

你大笑起来，"闭嘴操我吧。"

Root俯身向前咬住你的脖子，差点咬破你的皮肤，你喘息着，紧紧夹住她的手指。

"你说'请'了吗？"她的呼吸游荡在你的口腔里。

在那之后你一定是说‘请’了，因为她真正开始操你。你的臀部抬离了床面，快感的火花遍布每一段神经末梢。Root是个强硬、坚决，毫不留情的床伴。她在你黏腻、潮湿的火热之处抽插着。她的手指深埋在你体内，你几乎可以感到她的触碰回响在脊椎的神经中。Root笑了，温柔的看着你，她的手指快速而毫不留情。那个笑容让你高潮了，她嘴角的那一抹顽皮的卷曲……你的第一个高潮像海浪般涌过你的全身，你的第二个高潮淹没了你，你的第三个高潮让你筋疲力尽，你的第四个高潮让你直接开口求她停下来。

她狡黠地一笑。"现在该我用上嘴了？"

你呻吟了一下。"我什么时候才能操你？"

Root居高临下地拍了拍你的脸颊，"当你赢得这个机会的时候。"

"那要到什么时候？"

Root把你翻过来，骑在你大腿的后侧上。她的手下滑到你的臀部上。她满意地掐了下你的一边臀瓣，然后一记响亮的巴掌落了下来。你向后看着她脸上的诡笑。

"除非我允许，否则不许动，"她又扇了你两下，愈加的用力、刻意。你咧嘴而笑，原来她喜欢这样……

她俯在你身上，把你的脸和胸按在床垫上，一边专横地咬着你的一边肩膀，"轮到你时我会让你知道的。"


	2. Instincts

Chap 2 Instincts

你坚定地假装着你的性情没有在一点点改变，假装着那种围绕Root产生的席卷你全身、让你负罪不安的深入骨髓的保护欲只是某种在夜晚时、出任务时，还有任何你和Root独处超过五分钟时占据你身体的魔鬼。

她居然还有胆子说你在求爱，你威胁说要再对她开枪。

在她没完没了的戏谑背后，你知道Root身上有些东西，就隐藏在她那些谎言、电击枪、虚张声势的性骚扰和挥舞着的双枪之下，她身上一些说不清道不明的地方在强烈地散发着脆弱感。有时候你觉得，她那由闪闪发光的秀发和动人的微笑组成的表面之下可能藏着一个完全不一样的人，灵魂千疮百孔，全部用聪慧与美貌与万花筒般漂浮变幻的性情精心掩盖着。有时候你能瞥见这些伤痕和孔洞，当她在谈话中闷闷不乐地沉思时，当她因为想起Hanna而安静下来时，当她眺望着你的窗外时，当机器触怒她时，或者当她跟别人说起你在撒玛利亚人的遭遇而不知你能听到时。她的嘴唇轻颤，声音变得逐渐微不可闻，深色的双眸之下似乎突然之间笼罩着千万的阴影。这些征兆几乎不能被他人所感知，但是你懂Root，你看得到。就在那些时候，你能看到Root那转瞬即逝的脆弱到令人不安的一面。这又一次触发了你的保护本能，直击你的内心。你能感觉得自己的身体变得紧绷。Root的脆弱，你决定了，只属于你一个人，并将栖于你的羽翼护卫之下。

所以每当Root在你身边时，你就更用力地出拳，更精确地瞄准，更凶猛地战斗。你尽量不把她当一个孩子来照顾，但是有些时候你确实得把她从比喻意义上甚至字面意义上的悬崖边上拽回来，不知道她这些疯狂之举更让谁害怕--是她这个当事人，还是你。有些时候你发现你自己狠狠地拽着她，拽她的袖子或者领子，还有一次是背包的肩带。你永远是那个需要把她从引诱她的那些枪林弹雨、爆炸和烈火，或者闪电风暴中拽出来的人。

从理智上，你明白Root完全能照顾好自己。有好几次在你几乎是必死无疑的时候是她救了你的命。Root为你流血、为你经受折磨但是从未放弃过你。Root曾伫立在你身侧，面对枪林弹雨而毫不动摇（甚至有好几次在枪战之中，她还试图摸你的屁股）。Root开着一辆塞满了C4炸药的联邦卡车闯进了撒玛利亚人的基地去救你。她是那个在床边看着你的身体和神智渐渐痊愈的人。在你重获自由的第一天里，你从睡梦中苏醒，睁开眼睛看到了Root，她在你无助的身体上方停驻着，保护着你。她为了你变得坚强，在那漫长的几个月里，你不能忍受别人的触碰，不能鼓起勇气离开安全屋，甚至不能看一眼你的枪。她帮助你重新学会走路，为你买来牛排，每当你感到愤怒的泪水顺着你的脸颊滑下，因为你发现自己想不起某个词，或者你的手没法做以前那些事的时候，Root是那个沉默地为你拭去眼泪，也拭去你内心的怒火的人。你知道，她远远不只是一个脆弱的大眼睛的需要你保护的生物。

但是她对待自己的方式很蠢。

就像那只愚蠢的鹿，游荡着迈向死亡，只要与机器相关时她从不考虑自己的安危和健康。Root对机器的关心远远超过了你所希望的。为此你不得不怨恨她的神，而且这你已经表达的很清楚了。你也许在听从机器的吩咐处理着那些号码，但是不知怎的，从某些时候起，照顾好Root已经超越了保护小分队，成了你奉行的第一准则。

在你已经获救但撒玛利亚人尚未灭亡时的一个晚上，你挨着Root在餐桌旁坐下。你们不再相对而坐了（那样的话你绝不信任Root的脚不会在你大腿上玩些花样）。你正狼吞虎咽的吃着煎饼（上面的培根和鸡蛋还有那些配餐的薯饼早就被你吃光了）。她矜持地抿着咖啡，一边恬不知耻地用手摸着你的大腿。

"你知道，"你嘴里塞满了食物嘟囔着（因为这举动让她恶心的不行而那能逗乐你），"那么多咖啡因早晚会榨干你身体里的钙然后让你骨质疏松。"

她笑起来。"你真可爱，居然会认为我能活到因为咖啡因而骨质疏松的时候。"

你放下了餐具，在餐桌底下抓住了放在你大腿上的她的手。你紧紧地握了一下，狠狠地用力。她畏缩了一下。

"别开这种玩笑。"

当Root意识到你很严肃时，她安静了下来。

"Root。你不许随心所欲地拿自己的命冒险了。你不许像敢死队员似的死在某个任务里。你不许在处理号码时被射死。你要慢慢变老，然后等着那些咖啡因让你骨质疏松。然后你可以死，在我允许之后。"

"你是说我要死还得征得你的同意？"

你耸耸肩。"我要高潮还得征得你的同意呢，这样才公平。"

Root嘴里的咖啡全喷在杯子里。

"还有吃点除了该死的沙拉以外的东西。你听说过蛋白质吗？"


	3. Chap 3 Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者（大车）：翻译完这章感觉要狗带了。虽然没有肉，但是对锤锤的心理和一个暖根的刻画真是太让人觉得幸福了。在翻译的过程中又想起来第一次看的时候那种惊讶和感动~~~好希望正剧就这样吧。Ps这章的风格有点哀伤？也不算哀伤就是比较正经嗯233333

十一月了，撒玛利亚人的灭亡差不多已经过去了一年，机器派Root在世界各地跑来跑去，在网络战争的硝烟中冲锋陷阵，一边应付着各种高科技的暴动和起义。她又回到了那种全部家当都装在手提包里的日子，把她生活中的其他物件散乱地扔在公寓的各处（你也住在那里，当然是为了安全考虑，为了任务考虑）。你想和Root一起走，但是有太多号码要处理，有太多新入伙的同伴等着你训练。所以你留在了纽约，冻得半死。你睡在沙发上，因为没有Root的床铺让你感到烦恼。你盯着你那台笔记本电脑的小摄像头，猜测着Root能不能从她那边看到你。

每次Reese发现你对着一杯咖啡闷闷不乐时，他总是戳一下你的手肘，其实这就是差不多每个早上的情况。

“她很快就会回来的，”他说道，一边把最后一个Fusco买来的沾着糖霜的甜甜圈拿走了。

“谁，Root？”你说道，就好像你头上戴着的小帽、洗澡时用的香波的主人和你尽管不确定对方能否看见，还是在每晚东部时间零点准时发送的那些性感到爆的色情照片的对象还能是另一个人似的。

“Root想做什么就做什么，”你啧啧有声地饮着咖啡，“我无所谓。”

Reese冲你咧嘴一笑。你从未觉得如此不无所谓。即使他现在才是那个下巴上挂着糖霜的傻瓜。而你是那个有患上古怪的依赖症……的风险的人。John用两根手指拍了拍你的小臂，这算是在尊重你对肢体接触的厌恶前提下的友善表示。

“我很确定如果Root能随心所欲的话，她唯一要干的就是你。”

这是你听到Reese说过的最下流的话了，差点吓了你一跳。但是他说的有道理。Root的缺席并不是什么可以选择的事。你得学会习惯，就算有时候她一声不吭就消失几个星期甚至几个月让你很恼火。

 

当她再次出现时，已经是六天以后，你正把不省人事的凶手拖进一辆没登记的卡车里。你把凶手拷在了车厢的墙上，然后爬进驾驶舱，却发现副驾驶上坐着一个昏昏沉沉、极度苍白、被时差折磨得够呛的小黑客。Root对着你露出了那种她只为Shaw保留着的、半是害羞、半是宠溺、满怀希望的笑容。在她用某些对你的搏击技术的调侃或者某些下流的玩笑把你惹毛之前，你对上了她的眼睛。整整六周了。一时间没有人说话，在你们之间跃动的暖流已是足够。

“又团聚了，”你脑海里的一个小声音说，然后你感到胸腹之间沉甸甸的那个小铁笼子被挣开了，Root不在身边带来的那种尖锐持续的痛苦烟消云散。在你不能在她身旁保护她时，你的身体感觉无所适从（你早就放弃了理解这种感觉，事实就是如此）。

“想我吗。”她说。

“才不，”你回敬道，但是你差不多已经在点头承认了，一边向她伸出双臂，甚至在你口中的回答还没完全成型时。

即使在你们拥抱的时候，你的手仍在她身上游走，检查着有没有伤口、绷带、骨折或者酸痛的地方，任何需要你照顾的伤处。她意识到了你在做什么，贴着你的脸颊露出了微笑。

“我爱死了你扮战地医生的样子，Shaw。”

“你闭嘴。”你温和地命令她，然后用一个吻让她不得不顺从。

有些时候，Root是个脆弱的、踉跄着的大眼睛的生物，一摇一晃地把自己陷入危险之中——而你是她愚蠢的猎人，毫不犹豫地放倒所有妨碍你的东西来保护她的安全。然而，有些时候，Root是一场飓风。就像每当你回到家，她把你按在床垫上时；她的眼睛闪烁着光芒，她的唇舌完全地主宰着你的嘴。Root横扫了你的小公寓。Root用仅仅一个简单的词就能改变谈话的走向。她狡黠的微笑用承诺填满了你的视线。Root的吻像是雨点一般落在你身上，你只能试图躲避一些，然后就被彻底淹没。Root的欲望像是洪水一般围绕着你。Root在你的血液之中轰鸣涌动着。Root用情欲在你的皮肤上烙印着痕迹——那些齿痕，伤疤，淤青，绳索的擦伤，鞭痕，抓痕，被揉得红肿的地方和指印。Root让你湿润而情意迷乱，一边渴求着更多。

Root带着闪着火光的手枪和耳朵里的电子音冲过黑暗的巷子。她毫不犹豫地把针扎进你的脖子里，把你给这段感情的信任消耗殆尽，只为了保护你。面对那些阻碍她的人，Root是个非常残忍疯狂的人，但是她对你毫不犹豫地温柔，即使你不想让她这样。你见过Root头发上沾着墙灰、脸上带着得意的微笑，把一个半死不活的行凶者从一栋摇摇欲坠的大楼里拖出来的样子。你清楚地知道，在你还是撒玛利亚人的囚徒时，她试图摧毁整个世界来找你——威胁她的神，孤身一人行动，折断敌人的脖颈，燃烧，燃烧，燃烧着，全身带着那种你只在书里读到过的狂风暴雨般的怒火。

Root是纤弱的，Root是危险的。

你不知道如何去理解这个跟你在一起的女人身上迥然不同的特质——那个毫不在乎的生物和那种不可抵挡的力量。你想要全部的她，时时刻刻在你身旁。一部分用来不择手段地把你们从灭亡之中拯救出来——另一部分则用来毁灭你，一点一点，持续不断。你认定是某种生物化学在跟你捣乱，让你在Root面前变得如此敏感，多情。你不知道如何开口告诉她你想要什么，亦或是你为何想要——但是你确实在努力用行动展示着。

有时候，在Root陷入睡梦中时，你注视着她。她的嘴微微张开，还经常在自己身上流口水。这场面有点恶心，但是当第二天早上她醒来时，你还是会吻她，把舌头扫进她的嘴里。刚起床的Root很可能是你最喜欢的东西了（除了Bear）。她总是睡眼惺忪、晕头转向的。她经常发出那种小小的刚起床时的娇声咕哝，还毫不抗拒地任你爬上她的身子。她用一只胳膊搂着你，在你的身体放松下来陷在她身上时发出了满足的叹息声。她伸展着自己的脊椎，一边让你慢慢地挑逗着她的高潮。早晨是美好的。早上的时光驱走了你的保护欲带来的那些狂乱的紧张感和Root身上的原始力量带来的那种刺激。

在一个罕见的懒洋洋的早上，Root抓住了你的手，趁你喘匀气息时玩着你的手指。她来回抚摸着一道覆盖了你左手四个指节的粗糙疤痕。

“我以前见过这些吗？”

“这是旧伤了。”

“海军？还是之前？”

“是我……离开实习医生项目那天。我打碎了轿车的挡风玻璃。还有车窗。”

“跟我说说。”

你本来很乐意就此结束这个话题，但是Root正浑身赤裸地躺在你身旁，带着一脸期待的神色盯着你的脸。她脸颊脖子和胸前的皮肤还因为你们刚才的性爱而泛着潮红色和点点汗水——她弯着的膝盖冲着你，甚至都没用床单遮一下。她大腿内侧还闪烁着你刚才坚定不移的注意力的痕迹。她这种少有的放下防御的坦诚样子提醒着你，她正在跟你分享着她从未示人的一面。你看不出有什么理由不至少试试同样敞开心扉一次。

你深吸了一口气，把自己的一小部分展现给她。

“我在纽约实习的第二年，有天晚上我在肿瘤科轮班。当时很晚了，大概九、十点钟。我下了班，然后实习项目的主任把我叫到某个昏暗的小会议室里。所有灯都关着，除了两台电脑的显示器……”

直到今日，你还能清晰地看到那间屋子的样子。那点冰冷的蓝色亮光从未离开你的脑海。闭塞、沉闷，在道路的尽头。

“他让我坐下，告诉我我的技术很高超，但是，我注定做不了医生。在我护理病人的时候，他们注意到我缺乏同情，缺乏恐惧，对病人的生命漠不关心，我是……”

“感情上的色盲？”Root提示到。

“嗯，算是吧。反正他带我去做了测试，测试我……有多不同。说我知道DSM的症状，说我大概从一开始就知道我有DSM。我从来就不应该读医学院。‘你永远也成不了医生，’他这么告诉我，好像他帮了我们两个多大的忙似的。”

你记得那种蔓延到血液里的寒意，麻痹着你的肌肉和神经，就在他说，“你大概在第一年时就自己诊断过了”的时候，因为你确实诊断过自己。你知道，而他也知道了。你记得这场对话让你窒息的感觉。像是你一直以来努力去理解的那点点人性被迅速地夺走。“你永远也成不了医生，”这些词语像鬼魅一般萦绕着你——至今仍然如影随形。

“你看过我的档案。你知道我SAT的数学分数完美。高中和大学都是班里最好的学生。在那年的MCAT里我的成绩排在前2%。我大学时还做过实习。我在医学院里刻苦的要死，就是……投入比别人多的时间，比所有人都努力——我从没考虑过不当医生的生活。我以为我——我这样能让我有很大的优势。你懂吧，感情上不会被牵扯或者害怕什么的。头脑清醒，眼神冷静，心里空无一物。”

Root对你点头，但是你想着她能不能真正理解。

“后来才发现，大多数人想要的是那种可能会搞砸，但是会在乎自己搞砸了的医生，而不是一个不会失手但是反正也不关心的家伙。但是付出了那么多努力，最后却发现毫无价值，还是很让人不爽。所以我收好了我的听诊器和外套，然后走了。把我看到的第一辆车砸的稀巴烂，打碎了第二辆的窗户。打破了那些玻璃还差点折断了自己的手腕，直到我不再觉得愤怒。缝了二十针，我那只手。”

不到一个月之后你就应征入伍了海军。完美渡过了基本训练和特种兵培训。那段日子里没人问过你的动机和你的伤疤。

Root研究着你。你能看见她皱着额头和嘴角，试图隐藏脸上的某种表情，但是你说不出是什么。她不断用拇指摸着你的指节。

“我可没跟任何人说过这些。别让我后悔。”

Root懊恼地吐出一口气，然后她的眼神变得温柔。

“你知道，有人格障碍不代表你哪里不对劲。”

“我就是不对劲，”你抽回了自己的手，“我是反社会。”

Root一言不发。平生第一次，你希望你能让她懂得这是什么感觉，懂得你那样说的时候是什么意思。

“我永远也感受不到那些东西。至少不像其他人那样。即使我想去感受的话。”

“我不觉得那有什么关系。你仍然很在乎。”

“其实不是这样……我在乎是因为我选择去在乎，不是因为当我做了某些正确的事或者某些重要的事时我心里能有什么温暖感情。我是人类，Root，但是说到底，我不算是个正常的人。”

Root摇了摇头，“你真是这么想的吗？”

“我只知道，我是个功能健全的人类，但是我没有你和Harold有的那些品质和本能反应……我不像……我不像是个人。”

“你是在告诉我，这个SAT分数完美，以最优异的成绩在大学和医学院毕业、曾经是个优秀的医生、战士和杀手的女人——她不是个人？这个为了保护队友而牺牲自己的女人，每周给Gen打电话‘问候’的女人，这个——”

“就因为我是这样子的，我才能做这些事。别忘了这点。”

“噢，sameen，我很想杀了让你觉得自己有问题的所有人。”

“那样也不会有什么改变。”你告诉她，“那也不会改变事实……而且也不能让我感觉到我爱你。”

她又一次安静下来。把你的手扯回她的胸前紧紧握住。你翻了翻眼睛。

“你不觉得这些有什么不对？”

“说实话吗？”

“没错，Root，说实话。”

“那好吧，说实话，Shaw，我觉得你性感、有才华而且很冷酷。而这些就是我们之间能有这么……爆炸性的……化学反应的原因——好吧，至少是一部分原因。但是我爱的就是你的样子和本性。真真切切的你本人，不需任何改动。就算你的本性意味着你没有任何回应的感情。”

你的身体情不自禁地变得有点僵硬。爱。这对你来说一块黑暗、未知的领域。然而Root看起来没有丝毫动摇，她只是把你的手凑到她嘴边，然后开始顽皮地咬你的指节，就像某种傻乎乎的人形小狗。

“别想太多了，Shaw。我不需要你点‘全部回答’的按钮。只要你觉得没问题，那我们现在的关系就正是我所希望的……只要它对你而言足够好。”

“没问题，Root，”你清了清嗓子然后说道，“你对我而言不仅仅是足够好了。”

你翻过身去，给了她一个她最喜欢的缓慢缠绵、湿乎乎的吻。

“你知道，为了你我愿意做任何事，”在你停下来喘息时她悄声说。

“而这正是我所害怕的。”


	4. The not so feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者注: 有点OOC的Harold，来自大锤的抱抱，谜之S&M，肉，暖……………………，有些对话是从拉字至上里借鉴来的

你知道Root爱你，就算你不完全确定这意味着什么。你知道自己……对她的喜爱胜过一般人，或者至少和Bear等同。你愿意再为她挡下一颗子弹，不过你为很多人挡过很多子弹了。

你基本上可以确定你没法回赠Root对你的感情，所以你把自己能给的全部给了Root：那些你档案中遗漏的细节。你教给她你儿时最喜欢的波斯民谣，告诉她无人知晓的故事，对她坦言了撒玛利亚人囚禁你时发生的那些令人发指的事情。你用你对貂皮和素食主义的强烈抗议逗她开怀大笑。你不再试图隐瞒自己的烦恼或倾向。你给了Root那些你的世界中最模糊无常的部分，而她默默地、甚至是虔诚地接受了，有时候带着一抹狡黠的微笑。

有时，比如在杂货店排队时，你看着她仅仅用敲下的几串代码就改变了未来，就在那些时候你意识到Root对你来说意味着很重要的东西。

她不仅仅意味着正义和自由，或者势均力敌的搏击和性爱马拉松。你甚至不确定自己能用语言描述她对你的意义。

你想要Root明白她对你来说有多重要，但是你知道穷尽你掌握的所有语言，都找不到足够的语句。所以你不再试图自找麻烦，而是逼着她吃那些正常人吃的健康食品，每天晚上都在固定的地方（你的床上）入眠。你给她买了一只厚厚的、蓬松的的枕头，因为你破烂窄小的那个会弄疼她的脖子（就算她从未抱怨过）。然后你买了一块巨大的新床垫，因为你们两人在夜晚都会需要很大的私人空间。你拖着Root去挑的床垫。你又配了一把公寓钥匙，在她埋头盯着电脑时丢进她的包里--你开始把她的大衣和裙子挂进自己的衣柜里。

她基本上不知不觉中就跟你住在了一起。这次是你拖着她进入了自己的生活，就像她很久之前把你拖进那辆黑色轿车里一样。你很喜欢这样冥冥之中的对等。

你确保每次任务都带着给你们两人用的额外弹药，确保Root在战斗时穿了防弹衣。你假装在她悄悄接近你时无视她的脚步声，因为"吓唬你"能给她一种幼稚的快感。你的包里总是装着留给Root的黑巧克力，只为了防止某些周期性的紧急情况。你把她从机器无休止的命令中解救出来。

她会抗拒，有些时候。

"这程序跑完之前我不能睡觉！我需要看到结果！"她会怒吼，在34小时的不眠不休之后瘫倒在笔记本电脑前。

你耸了耸肩，像个消防员那样把她抱起来扛在肩上然后扔上床。

"睡觉，"你命令道，在她的屁股上轻柔地打了一下来强调自己，"要不然一个星期之内别想跟我上床。"

你都不记得你们的关系何时从不情愿地抑制着杀她的冲动变成了不顾一切地保护着她远离那些敌人，把她搂的更近，防止她伤害自己。

这倒是很公平：你负责保护她，而Root给了你那些早晨、夜晚、周六、下着雨的周二下午的时光。她溜进你的浴室，她喝光了你的咖啡，她还是时不时令人恼火地和你调情，引得你翻白眼或者（有时候，不情愿地）大笑起来。她仍然伫立在你的身旁，就在那无休止的战火之中。

每次John发现她偷偷爱抚你的时候（这种事经常发生）都冲你挤眉弄眼地笑。

"所以，你会不会给她买花之类的？"他问道，在某次你们两个出去进行一次十英里友好长跑（比赛）时。

"Root讨厌花。"

"那她喜欢什么？"

"大多是电击枪。靴子。机密档案……"

……手铐，胶带，把你随便拷在一个什么地方然后把你扔下让你自己想办法逃脱……偷偷潜进你的硬盘，然后"不小心"发现那些你屁股的性感照片，你发誓不是你自己放在那里的。

那天你跑赢了。Reese也许有更长的腿，但是他可没有一个火辣的小傻瓜在家等他。

Harold变得担心。三月的一个下午他把你叫到地铁站里。

"Shaw女士，请坐下，"他说道，从他的一大堆显示器和机箱前转过身来。

"怎么了，Harold？有新号码？"

Harold不安地看了你一眼，把饼干桶塞进你怀里。你抓了一大把。双层巧克力和奶油核桃的，一定意味着一场无比严肃谈话。

"我，呃，想和你讨论一些事情。关于Root的事情。"

"噢，"你不是故意要把饼干渣喷的到处都是，但是还是不小心这么干了，"这次她又惹什么祸了？"

你立刻开始想着会不会是那种顽皮的黑客行径，能让你之后把它变成一场火热的床上游戏。

"我相信现在你一定已经注意到了，Root有些心理脆弱。她很虔诚地笃信着机器，或者至少在机器没能把你当成首要因素来考虑之前是这样。在你被抓走这场惨剧和营救你的暴力过程中，我认为Root已经变得更加危险了。在工作之外她很少关心其他人的生命，或者任何事情。她的生活有两个重点--机器，她信奉的上帝……现在还有你，她崇拜的人。随着她和机器的关系正在渐渐破裂，我害怕她会把那种狂热转移到对你的感情上，Shaw女士。"

"为什么要跟我说这些？"

"我担心如果你和Root这种……复杂的感情出了问题的话，她可能会变得毫无顾忌的疯狂。她所具有的暴力和破坏力，纯粹的道德缺失，更别说可能会对她自己造成的深层的心理伤害--我只是希望你能有所警惕。你处在一种很罕见而且很不稳定的情况之中。"

"你认为我该干什么，Harold？为了银行里的那位Butch Cassidy①跟她分手然后弄得她像Dark Willow②似的冲你们撒气？"

吸血鬼猎人巴菲的梗就这样被Finch无视了。真是……令人心痛。

"Shaw女士，"他又摆出了那副要施恩于人的语气，"你和我都很清楚一个顽固的反社会和一个心理失衡的技术狂之间的感情很有可能以悲剧收场。你需要明白--"

在听着Harold没完没了的唠叨时，你能感到血液在耳中涌动咆哮和臼齿挫败地摩擦着。

"明白Root会有多受伤？如果我做了那些反社会做的事来扰乱她的脑子？你知道，Harold，我很确定Root明白自己在做什么。在一段感情里任何人都有可能受伤。事实上，是注定要受伤。那就是分手。  
在我的感情里，我们可以一起死在火光之中。去他的，Root有可能就是点火的那个人……但是，听着，我知道她有时候挺脆弱的，我知道她也可以很危险。我还知道她强大、狡猾、有热情，有控制欲，而且，好吧，特别不稳定，但是Root是我的。我选择去关心她。我每天都遵从自己的选择。我不会去伤害她或者弄得她伤害自己或你或任何无辜的人。"

Harold无言以对。但是你还是有点想揍他。

"而且，说老实话，你也无权干涉我这个反社会或者Root这个科技狂魔加书呆子。我们为了你和你的机器做了不少出色的工作。当我们每天结束任务回家的时候，我们共享的生活是隐私的。"

你不知道这些词是从哪里冒出来的。感情？隐私？家？？你一向不善言辞。

"我理解了，"Finch终于说道，虽然你怀疑他到底有没有听懂。他因为不安而皱起的面容让你很高兴你说了刚才那些话。

你抖了抖身上的饼干屑，然后向出口走去。

"我很抱歉干涉了你们，"Harold说道。

"无所谓，不过这确实有助于我和Root关于要不要拍性爱录像带的争论。"

Harold用那种猫头鹰表情呆呆地看着你，放在他身上真他妈合适极了

你就这样撇下他走了。但是当你离开时你知道他有点，说对了。你的能力是如此有限，而Root为你做了这么多。

她毫无理由地用力吻你，然而当你需要独处时能默默离去。她在床上（还有沙发上、桌子上、摩托车上、小卡车里、直升机上、浴室里、地板上、墙边）激发出了你狂野的一面。在你格外阴郁的日子里她发给你Bear的照片。她从未要求你拥抱她（但是有时候你还是会这么做，只因为你可以）。她给了你那些在你记忆中闪着光亮的片段，那些幸福、满足、如果没有她你就只能孤身一人盯着狙击枪的准星或者躲避子弹或者百无聊赖地坐在公寓里的时光。

你不介意独来独往。但是和Root在一起时你会更加满足。

Root给了你黑夜之中可以钻进去的热乎乎的被窝，即使她总是把一大堆袜子扔在床脚的床单底下。她毫不吝啬地给予你她嘴唇和皮肤上萦绕不去的味道，她笑声里的轻盈，她情动时散发的浓郁诱人的香气，她身体上所有骄傲的秘密尽数为你展现。在这个你可以轻易为了某个理由赴死的世界中，Root是支撑你活下去的全部根基。

即使在某些时候--她有三根手指深埋在你体内推拉着，慢条斯理地用唇舌折磨着你，而你却还没有得到高潮的允许--你觉得她可能会杀了你。

这些思绪像是落叶一般深埋在你心底，你几乎要忘却它们。然而，在你当晚回到家时，你在冰箱里看到了半打新鲜的黑啤酒，塞在你的手榴弹和C4炸药武器库和Root的那盒令你深恶痛绝的豆奶之间。你发现她的靴子在沙发旁边码放得意外整齐，然后终于，你找到了她本人，四肢摊开趴在你的床上，在她的笔记本电脑上敲击着。

"嗨，亲爱的，"她停下了手指，在你脱掉夹克和靴子时向你露出了一个温暖的笑容。

"嘿。"

你过去伸手在她柔滑蓬乱的头发里抚弄着。她顽皮地用脑袋顶着你的手掌。

"Harry今早想要什么？"

"想要多管闲事。这家伙喜欢假装自己是Ward Cleaver③。我告诉他我们要拍性爱录像带。"

你几乎能感觉到Root的耳朵兴奋地竖起来。

"真的吗？"

"才怪，Root，机器能听见我们就够糟糕的了。我不想它还能看到我们。有些事情应该是隐私的。"

Root咧嘴一笑，合上了电脑，把它轻轻放在地板上。她坐直身子向你伸出双臂，用指尖在你的腿上滑动着。她给了你一个有史以来你见过的最明显的、傻乎乎的勾引眼神。只有Root才能同时显得如此木讷又性感。

"什么样的事，Sameen?"

你侵入她的私人空间，弯下腰去凑向她好用的那只耳朵。

"那些我将要对你做的事情。"

Root笑起来。你把她推倒在床垫上，沿着她的身体爬上去，骑在她腰上。你扯着她的衬衫，让她抬起双臂方便你脱下她的衣服。

Root试图把你翻过去然后骑在上面，正如她以往经常做的那样。当你毫不动摇地继续按着她时，她傲慢地抬起一边眉毛盯着你。

"现在你打算做些什么，Shaw特工？"

你用手指轻抚着她突出的锁骨和双肩，下至她的手臂和腕部，然后原路返回。你的脸上波澜不惊。

"我要让你高潮。"

"噢真的吗？从上面？"

"就从上面。"

Root轻笑起来。你把两只手臂支在她脑袋两侧。你吻着她的脸颊，下巴，然后是脖颈。她颤抖着，但是丝毫没有屈服。

"你还记得怎么当攻吗？在我没有差点睡着或者伤的很重的时候？"

你将两根手指伸进她的胸罩底下，揉捏着一侧的乳尖。她挺身顺从着你的抚摸。

"我特别擅长即兴发挥。"

你吻上她的嘴，让她掌控了这个吻的节奏，你的唇舌坚定温暖、不屈不挠。她的咽喉如此之近，你能感到每一声呻吟、呜咽和颤抖的呼吸。你用指尖玩弄着她的皮肤，从轻轻地压住她颈上的脉搏起，下滑到她的双乳之上。Root的胸很小巧，但是你的手也很小。你真心实意地抚弄了一会儿，然后用指甲继续向下，标记着她的身体。Root挣扎了一下，然后尴尬地伸出一只胳膊到身后，试图解开胸罩。

"Uh-uh，"你伸出手来重新扣上她的搭扣，"我会告诉你什么时候解开这个。"

Root仰起头对你大笑起来。大笑不止。

"亲爱的，你想在上面也没问题，但是我们可不要忘了谁才是主人。"

你脱掉了她的胸罩，舔吻着对方坚挺的双乳，时不时伸出舌头戏弄她的乳尖。她说得对，就算你偶尔当攻也并不能改变你顺从的地位。

你感到Root的双手插入你的发内用力拉扯着，直到你不得不抬起头面对着她。

"谁才是主人，Shaw？"她问道，半是玩闹半是警告。

"你是，"你回答道，骄傲地抬起下巴，因为做服从的那一方没有什么好羞愧的。特别是当Root是你服从的对象时。

"但是就这次，"你不屈不挠，"让我……"

Root在你的坚持不懈下温柔地笑了。她叹了口气，重新倒回枕头上，放松了对你头发的钳制。你把这当做是允许，继续用唇舌挑逗她的身体，经过的大片白皙甜蜜的肌肤散发着Root特有的气息。当你终于碰到她牛仔裤的边缘时，你自然流畅地解开了扣子，连带着褪下了她的底裤。你轻咬着她大腿内侧。你舔舐着她肚脐下小腹柔软的弧度。你用拇指在她的胯骨上画着圈。你用舌头留下一串延伸到她双腿之间的水渍。然而你没有继续向下，而是抬起身子凑上去吻她，唇齿交缠的感觉急切而温暖。Root在你嘴里发出了满足的叹息声。

当你撤回身子时，你用舌尖描绘着她健全的那只耳朵的轮廓。在她的耳垂上用力咬出她的喘息声。

"我要舔你到你在我嘴里高潮一千次。"你悄声说道。

你不经常用嘴取悦她，因为通常你的手指能很好地起作用。这个保证让你们两人都惊讶了一下。你个人是被自己声音里欲望的浓重所震惊了。

"那好吧，"Root叹气。

你努力发挥出最好水平。你把脸埋在Root光滑、修长的大腿之间。用舌头上下翻卷着柔软的两瓣，呼吸着她的欲望浓烈湿润的味道，用鼻尖拱着那小小一丛深色毛发。你轻柔但是坚定地舔舐着她的小豆。Root是如此湿润，而且她尝起来甜蜜、浓烈而刺激。你暗自决定以后多用上嘴。你稳定不变地重复着刚才的动作，直到她身上那小小的敏感部位向前微微颤抖了一下，你知道她快要到了。

你能感觉到她的双腿收紧缠着你的头，她的身体在你身下翻转扭动着。当你抬起头时，她的眼睛正定定地看着你，让你喉咙深处情不自禁地溢出了一声低沉的呻吟。这段震动让她喘息出声。你继续着，用一只手掌压着她的小腹，另一只手伸到她身下抓住了她的一侧臀瓣。Root特别喜欢这样。她的整个身体都在你的抚摸之下弓了起来。

你交替着舔舐亲吻和吮吸，直到她的汁液顺着你的下巴滴下来，你的耳中充满了她细小的呻吟和欢愉的喘息声。你的头皮肯定会因为她指甲的磨蹭而擦伤，而且她的脚跟很可能会在你的肩膀上留下瘀伤，但是这一切都太值得了。你在她的小豆上花了太多的注意力，简直像是在和它亲热似的。她高潮了一次，然后又一次，接着是绵长、激烈的第三次，直到她的双腿开始颤抖，她有气无力地拍着你的脑袋，把你从她被过度刺激的敏感部位上赶走。

你用胳膊把脸擦干净，然后爬上床去倒在她旁边。她的气息充满了整个卧室。你抓住了她的手腕--她的脉搏也充满了你的整个世界。

"所以说刚才那个不算是一千次，，但是我们也算是破了记录。"

Root点点头。

"我都不记得上次我高潮的这么猛烈是什么时候了。"

"是吗？"

"你把我弄坏了，Sameen。我可能再也走不了路了。你得抱着我到处跑。"

"不要。"

"嗯……那我就得一个人困在这儿了。我需要养只猫来作伴。"

"Root。"

"好吧，好吧，我知道。不许养猫。"

Root把手指插入你的发内，一阵幸福的沉静漫过你全身。你用空闲的那只手环住她的腰。这算是你自发的拥抱。你们就这样四肢纠缠在一起，安静地躺了很久。你猜Root大概已经睡着了，可是突然之间她伸手扯住了你的皮带扣。你按住她的手腕。

"我现在还好。"

Root冲你露出了她招牌式的怀疑脸。你从未拒绝过性爱邀请。

"你确定吗？"

"确定，"你把她拉向自己，让她枕在你胸口。你全身的血液都在急切地轰轰作响：你本来可以接受一些对方报答的爱抚--但是这样搂着Root的感觉让你充满了超凡的平静感。外界生活中的困惑、愤怒和噪声都仿佛是存在于千里之外，而那些平静、安详、轻松的气息充满了四周。

"有些时候--"你开口道，不太确定自己接下来要说什么，"有些时候我做的事情就是为了你……为了你能感觉开心。"

Root把空闲的手滑进你的上衣里，指尖摸索着你的腹肌。

"你是不是干坏事啦？"她的语气明媚、愉快。

"没。"

"你是不是绑架了Bear？噢！是不是有具尸体想让我帮你藏好？"

"拜托。我杀的人我自己能处理好。我又不是十二岁的小孩。"

Root的手指伸进了你牛仔裤的边缘。它们离你迫切渴求的地方如此之近了。

"Root，"

她停下来。

"我们做爱的时候……你知道也许有些时候我不介意只让你享受的。"

"我不明白。Sameen你是在展现风度吗？因为其实这不是……"

你懊恼地呻吟了一声，"我只是……不需要你来回报什么。"

"我知道。"

你闭上了眼睛，很高兴自己把话说清楚了。

然而，五分钟之后，一个仍然全身光溜溜的Root已经趁着你放松的时候把你拷在了床头的铁柱上。

"你无私奉献的精神让我欲火焚身呢，"她一本正经地告诉你，在你面前摇晃着两副口塞，"我们可以把这个加到情趣清单里。"

你呻吟了一声，感觉身体重新变得滚烫，脉搏也开始飞升，"无私奉献不算是情趣好吗，Root……呃，那个红色的。"

"我真的很感动，你说要让我一次一次……又一次地高潮，像刚才那样，"她柔声细语地说，一边把口塞滑进你嘴里，允许你活动了一下下颚然后在你脑后系上带子。

"所以现在我觉得你可以享受些回报，这样你能感同身受，"她冲你皱了皱鼻子，"然后也许之后你能享受到高潮呢，如果你做个乖女孩的话。"

你发誓你能感受到自己的瞳孔开始扩张，神智因为欲望而变得模糊不清，Root将你的上衣卷在你脖子上，兴奋地舔着下唇望着你的双乳和腹肌。她身上散发出的能量像是电火花一般闪耀着。就算是之前看到过她在高潮之中变得柔软温顺的样子，你还是会为她触碰你时浑身发出的力量感到敬畏。也许是情欲，也许是控制，也许是某些连接着你们身体的爱的感应。你不知道，但是你觉得他妈的享受极了。

Root在挑逗你时一直保持着轻柔到让你饱受折磨的动作，而你是她心甘情愿的俘虏。在你实在忍受不了扭动着寻求摩擦的冲动时，她狡黠地笑了。

"好啦，我看是时候复习一下最基本的S&M教程了。你说呢？"

你急切地点着头，她举起一根鞭子，从床下拉出装满了振动棒的盒子。

至少之前你是打算"为女朋友无私奉献"的，然后Root把它变成了……不管这是什么。当然了，你可绝无怨言。

The end

鸣谢包菜大大的注释~(http://weibo.com/p/1001603920048182961515?sudaref=ricass.lofter.com)  
注释：  
①：Butch Cassidy，《Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid（虎豹小霸王）》中的主角之一，影片中两位男主角都喜欢女主，但是Butch Cassidy最后为了友情放弃了。

②：Dark Willow，指的是Willow Roseberg，《Buffy the Vampire Slayer（吸血鬼猎人巴菲）》中的女二，原是女主高中同学后来变成了一名女巫，值得一提的是她是弯的。

③：Ward Cleaver，《Leave It to Beaver（反斗小宝贝）》中男主的爸爸，是一个有智慧的喜欢帮助大家解决难题的角色。


	5. Chapter 5 reciprocity: part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：设定是紧接着撒玛利亚人的灭亡和Shaw被救。Shaw对和Root关系的一些变化。算是在原文中加入的一章锤锤中心，因为我认为Shaw的恢复过程对她的感情有着很大的影响。

欲望是种很熟悉的牵引力。你清楚欲望给自己带来的反应，它存在于你双腿间的沉重感和当你亲吻抚摸着渴望的那人时体内血液轰鸣的感觉之中。你清楚欲望带给其他人的反应，放大的瞳孔和短促的呼吸、留恋的触碰。肉体的诱惑是你早已熟悉的一场游戏，而当你想要高潮几次的时候你并不介意参与其中。

在Root身边时，你的身体带来的感觉近乎淫荡。她过于亲密的触碰，她萦绕着你的目不转睛的注视，还有她无处不在的挑逗和暗示，将你调教得像是训练良好的猴子。一个表情，一句话语，阳光照在她脸庞上勾勒的一个特定角度。这些事情让你注目，吸引着你。对Root的欲望像洪水一般的冲击着你，让你无法抵抗，无法脱身。你在Root的手指和嘴唇的攻击下变得脆弱。你们相缠的身体会扰乱你的呼吸。这场你们一起参与的游戏危险又变幻莫测，而在Root之前你从未如此迫切渴望任何事、任何人。去依靠。去保护。去共同享受肉体的欢愉。去处处跟随或者试图躲避，视情况而定。去无视并翻白眼。去逗弄。去照顾。

你第一次意识到这些的时候，为时已晚。

这场关于Root的顿悟发生在某间电梯内，你的目光落在了二十英尺之外的小小的红色手动按钮上。就在那一刹那你意识到了，拥有Root的唯一方法就是牺牲自己。你把握住了机会。

这场危险赌博的结果花了永远的时间来揭晓。长达十五个月的永远。

有很长一段时间你迷失了自己。撒玛利亚人用你的身体测验各种新式折磨，用你的大脑检验着新的电击法和药物实验。过去你以自由正义异之名或是无聊时对人做的事已经颇为血腥、可以称得上是狠辣了。但是Greer和Martine和那些带着苍蓝色手术口罩的脑袋……他们对你做的事让你哭了。

关于那段经历你也只能说这些了。你流泪，你迷失了自己。

但是Root找到了你。Root，凭借她那无所畏惧的自毁英雄情结和对暴力复仇的渴望，Root，带着她那悄无声息的周旋方式和无处不在的身影。上一分钟你还在那间小小的铁笼子里，因为电击实验的副作用而颤抖着。下一分钟，灯突然熄灭了——又是感官剥夺的折磨——你想着，但是外面传来了很多噪声和浓浓的烟雾。你的牢房门随着可观的一阵炸药爆炸声被炸开，而Root就站在那里，一个逼真的幻影，你怔怔地想。但是，幻影通常不会因为脑袋上一道道深深的伤口而血流不止，或者因为奔跑而粗重地喘息着，一边掏出了一支看起来再熟悉不过的注射器，还试图让自己帅气地说出这些话。

“我本来想先打电话来着，但我不认为你这里有房间服务。”

下一秒钟你就不省人事。然后你醒过来，满嘴烟灰，眼睛蒙尘，Finch稍后告诉你这是新泽西某处的安全屋。当你终于真正清醒过来时，将近一年里你第一次体内没有麻醉剂的醒来，你看到的不再是Greer盘旋在上方的脸。你看到Root，安静地睡着，蜷在一把小小的、被推到你够得到的距离内的扶手椅里。她的胳膊和双腿都以一种不可能舒服的姿势蜷缩着，这对她的脊椎一点都不好。Root的头发比你印象中深了一些，而且杂乱蒙尘。她的皮肤异常苍白，眼睛下面布满了深色阴影。某个人已经把她额头上的子弹擦伤处理好了，放上了新的绷带，但是她的脸颊和头侧还是有被碎玻璃割伤的痕迹。Root早上的口气很糟糕，而且此时她的口水都流到了袖子上。你意识到，在你余生之中，你再也不会见到任何一场日落、一只狗、一件自动武器、一辆华丽的法拉利，或是任何一个人能比此刻的Root更美了，在救了你这倒霉蛋的第二天早上，在自己身上流口水的Root。

但是你几乎确信自己宁愿再受一次折磨也不要开口告诉她这些。

她醒来之后一言未发。她就这么盯着你，一直盯着，盯着。你之所以确定是因为你也回看着她。你虚弱地把自己的胳膊拖过身体，用几乎已经麻木的手指试着去触碰她的脸。她必须帮你一下。她吻了吻你手掌内侧。这太亲密了，这一切都太亲密了。

“嘿傻瓜。AI天启的时候有没有想我？”你沙哑地开口。

“就像是想——”

“蛔虫？”

“心跳。”她静静地说道。你避开了视线。

在那之后她让你休息了，让你连续睡了几乎一整天。

在你回来的第一个星期内，你差不多一直呆在医院床上。Root就坐在你旁边的椅子上，一言不发。你也许得重新学会走路，在你醒来的第二天里Finch这么告诉你。Root盯着地板。你意识到你几乎感觉不到躺在你小腿上的bear的重量。“轻微的脊柱压伤，一点擦伤，绝对不是永久的”Finch这么告诉你。

“全面恢复”John说。

Root什么都没说。小滴的水落在她的靴子尖上，但是她的表情隐藏在波浪般的长发之后模糊不清。Root牵着你的手。你默许了。之后你想起来，你可以就这样甩掉她的手，而不会受到任何惩罚。也许正因为知道你可以告诉Root不要碰你，就在连续几个月不停地有这么多人和器械以最私密、暴力的方式将各种各样的肉体接触强加于你之后，也许正因为你知道你可以拒绝Root，反而让你希望她留下。现在你可以拒绝了，但是，你也可以允许。

在第一周里你花了很多时间就这么看着窗外或者扯着你身上毛毯上的线头。有一天Finch看到你从毛毯边上不自觉地扯掉了几乎一英寸的毛线，他目瞪口呆。那天，你觉得，你几乎在Root脸上看到了笑意。她避开你对Finch耳语了些什么。你听见她说的“手部灵敏性”和“神经系统”还有Finch说的“阿富汗女工手工”等字眼，然后是Root一句压低声调的“值了，Harold。”

第二天你的床脚处就出现了一块崭新的、同样方便撕坏的毯子。在你试图向前够到毯子、把它盖在身上时，你确定你看见了Root在冲你偷笑。

回来的第二个星期中，你可以自己坐起来、把腿挪到床边、将双脚放在地上了。Root甩掉了她的靴子让自己更接近你的身高，帮助你缓慢艰难地迈步。向床边走八英尺，再走回来。你紧紧抓着她的胳膊，因为一切都好痛，但是让她看见你虚弱无用的样子最使你痛苦。

在第十五圈时你的双腿终于支撑不住了，你整个身体都重重倒在Root臂弯里。她抱着你，就好像你轻如落叶，而不是她这辈子抱过的最沉的东西似的。她让你挂在她身上直到你重新振作起来，能控制得了双腿为止。

Root没看见你眼中涌动的狂怒——或者她看到了，但是没有说出来。

当你瘫倒在床上时，你的前额和手臂都被汗水打湿了，你转向Root，说道，“出去。”

这句话比你想象的更尖刻。Root的眉毛颤动了一下——她离开了。

当你第二天醒来时，你发现了一颗网球、一卷弹力带、一些小小的哑铃和一副摇摆铃整齐地堆在Root的椅子上。你用上了所有这些东西努力锻炼，除了那个摇摆铃，因为去她的这一点都不好笑。

自从你可以走动、拿住叉子还有连续睡四小时以上而不会尖叫着转醒后，你搬去了宾夕法尼亚州的一栋阁楼式安全屋里。

Root从你的旧公寓里搜罗了两大包东西带给你。

“我保证这些东西都没被装窃听，”她说道，“但是这屋子里的其他东西我就不敢保证了。”

Root已经走向了门口，然后你突然意识到，“怎么，居然没提议要在新床垫上庆祝一下？”

她侧过身来说道，“等你准备好了——”

这些话是Root以前从未说过的，你希望她再也不要说第二次。“准备好”是个谎言。你永远也不会“准备好”接受Root。Root是生命之中你无法理解的那个元素，但是你也毫无畏惧。她是一股自然的力量。你可以试着去准备，但是真的，你无法为她“准备好”，你自己也知道这点。

但是她说的有道理。Root需要重新领会你的身体。你需要重新领会自己的身体。以前让你感到欢愉的那些事不再让你舒服了。有些事情你已经根本感觉不到。以前的你总是指望着依靠身体来填补那些你的思维无法理解的事情——以耸肩应对别人的调情，用一个粗暴的吻回应温柔的表示，用行动让Root明白那么多你没法对她说出口的话语。 

被困在经受折磨之后的躯体之中，你几乎不再认识自己了。你的神经被熔断，肌肉也磨损不堪，你的骨头咔咔作响，各式各样的墨水涌入了你的身体，试图去书写一个不属于你自己的故事。看着你左手无名指光滑的边缘，以前布满了你的指纹的那块地方，你感到一阵恶心。Martine不只是烫掉了你的指纹，她融掉了你身份的一部分。你熟悉sameen Shaw的样子，（在你康复的过程中，你曾犹豫不决的看过镜子中的自己），但是你已不知道她究竟是谁。

你有充足的思考时间，蜷在那栋安全屋里，在沙发上做着腕部锻炼，Root在厨房里那张改装的阳台桌上做着机器布置的任务。你看着她工作，她优雅的手腕从那件袖子过短的白色实验室外套中露出来，眼镜从鼻梁上滑下来。

你思索着，当你注视着她时眼底和胸腔里的沉重感和她看着你时的感觉是否一样。 

你就睡在沙发上。那张床对于两人来讲足够大了，但是你害怕那些自己会在睡梦中说的做的事情。在睡觉前你会在口中放一块橡胶护齿。你把自己的一只脚捆在茶几上，以防你的梦境诱使你发狂。

Root一直开着卧室的门。她将床推到墙边一个颇为尴尬的位置上，只为了她躺的那一边能面向门口，笔直地冲着你。她不太介意自己的隐私。你从那些狂暴的梦境之中醒来，看到她的小脸从床上伸出来，注视着你，眼睛朦胧又明亮，头发乱七八糟。

这一切让你愤怒。

“你为什么晚上不关门？”一个早上你对着一桌子自己不知怎么就做成了的牛排和煎蛋问道。

Root咔嚓咔嚓地啃着苹果，端详着自己的咬痕，一边思索着。

“如果我关了，那就是说谎。”

“我不介意。”

“Shaw。我们不向对方说谎的。”这是一句警告，同时也是承诺。

你已经记不清这是真是假。

下一次你大喊着从梦中惊醒时，Root从床上爬起来给你倒了一杯水。她把你以前拒绝服用的安眠药递给你。她一声不吭，但是她确实在轻轻抚着你的头发，小心翼翼、温柔试探地、就一次。

你伸出手去温和地碰了碰她的手。你能感觉到她的脉搏在手腕上跳动着，以一种稳定的节奏震颤在她温暖柔软的皮肤之下。Root停下来看着你。你想把她拉到自己身上。你想感受和她唇齿相接的感觉，想让她把手插入你发内，用手指抚摸你耳后的皮肤，想尝到她肌肤的味道。你想再次接受手铐、眼罩和性爱电击枪带来的欢愉。你想要所有这些，渴望着不再被捆在一具仿佛已经不听命于你的躯体中。欲望扰乱了你的呼吸，让你情不自禁地重重吞咽了一下，将她的手抓得更紧。Root同情地摸着你的肩膀，给了你一个小小的善解人意的微笑。

她一言不发地缩回了卧室，但是她的意思很清楚：耐心等待，别担心。

你不想等。你想现在就回到她身边，跟她一同倒在床单上，重温你们之间那种表面粗暴却内里温柔的暗语，那个似乎已经被撒玛利亚人掠夺干净的秘密。

你叹了口气，在重新躺下的时候踢了一脚沙发扶手。

让你痛苦的事实是，在撒玛利亚人灭亡的那几周里，你不知道何时才能重新接受性爱。你不知道自己还能不能像以前一样在Root身边逗弄了。你不知道如何做回她的女友，（是她坚持这么称呼的），而不跟她做爱。你知道这只不过是两具身体的交合，但是就算那样——你的手还是会发抖，而就算是仰面躺下的姿势也会让惊慌感漫过你全身。你曾认为自己的身体，就像你的思维一样，对某些人类常见的弱点是免疫的，比如孤独、绝望的折磨。然而Greer和Martine让你意识到了自己的错误。现在就算你想要，光是Root柔软的身体停在你身上，或者她的手指用绳子捆住你手腕的念头就吓得你呼吸不畅，让你的身体想要蜷缩起来瑟瑟发抖。

过了好几周你才能吻她。那是个寒冷的下午。天空像是海岸线一样暗淡潮湿，湿冷的空气让你仍然脆弱的脊柱隐隐作痛。但是你还是去了那个狗狗公园，在一个半塌的水泥凳上坐下，看着鸽子啄着地上的碎石。你暗自希望能看到些狗。然而在看着自己的呼气蒸发整一个小时之后，你注意到了一个熟悉的、黑色的带着小便帽的身影。是Root，一路轻快地走着，仿佛又沉浸在某些愉快（通常也很有毁灭性）的念头之中。她拿着两个热水瓶，当她走的足够近时，她把其中一个塞进你麻木的手里。

“谢了，跟踪狂。”你抿了一口。是爱尔兰咖啡，味道很浓。Root一定是看到了你脸上的满足，冲你莞尔一笑。所以你抓住她的袖子，把她拉向你，吻去了她那张自大的脸上得意洋洋的表情。然后这个吻就结束了。你继续喝着你的咖啡，Root也喝着她的，之后你们回到了你们共同的公寓，吃了晚饭，你擦拭着枪械而Root继续替机器处理着事情。那天晚上你回到床上躺下（在你们共同努力下你终于可以从沙发搬到床上了），你们仍然不做爱。

但是第一个吻为今后的很多进展打了基础。那种随意、轻松的感觉回来了，就像是你们之前的相处模式。又过了很长时间你才能做下一步的进展，才能感觉你已经足够信任自己的身体，能把它交给Root，让她慢慢享用。但是这个漫长的旅程不失愉快，充斥着那种缓慢的积累和长时间的目不转睛的对视，让Harold尴尬地清嗓子的那种。

“别这么老古板嘛，Harry。我和sameen正在eye-sex呢。这对我们俩来说可是重要进展。”你看到Root责备他。

她真他妈妖娆。你把她从Harold面前拖走，回到你们的公寓里，借口说你累了。但是一脱下鞋子，你就把她拉到沙发上开始吻去她脸上该死的自以为是的表情。

她的嘴唇仍带着外面的寒气，她的手指也很凉，在你的面颊上轻柔滑动着。你很久很久没感觉这么火热了。你大口呼吸着她的气息。把自己的嘴唇交给她。你用一只手抚摸着她的大腿，你发现在自己用手掌触碰着她的胸部。那种狂热的想要舔吻更多的地方的欲望让你迷失了。你试图不要用力过猛，然而突然之间你的身体变得像是一场龙卷风，血液在你耳中轰鸣着，让你几乎听不见Root发出的细小叹息和呻吟声。一刹那间你突然对自己的皮肤和心跳连接着皮肤的地方变得过于敏感。

Root从你的唇边撤走，颤抖地吸了一口气，凑在你耳边说道，

“慢一点，Shaw。”

“但是我——”

“sameen,”她的声音中有警告的意味，那种你将近一年未曾听过的语调。

“Root。”

“唯一重要的就是你在这里。其他的一切都会慢慢恢复的。”

“我现在就想要，”你告诉她，努力地抑制着自己手上和声音里那种不完全是由刚才的亲热导致的颤抖。

“我知道，”她捏了捏你的手。“我也想要。你知道的，亲爱的，你和我拥有的远远不止那些亲密的小动作和让人瘫软的性爱和电击枪。”

“但是——”

“而且，如果我不能和你拥有这些，那我也不想和其它任何人做，而我们共享的一切，我都愿意接受，我会很乐意接受。”

你没法和她这样争辩。你的目光扫过她的脸。她睁大着双眼，眼里尽是对你的担忧。她的嘴唇红润，因为刚才的亲吻而微微肿胀。

她不需要亲吻你才能对你产生欲望，她不需要操你才能对你产生欲望。她只是想要……你。

不管以哪种方式。你开始理解她的意思了。


	6. Chapter 6: reciprocity: part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第五章的后续，没羞没臊后半段的开始【笑。

四个月过去了，你终于可以完全适应自己的身体。这几个月充满了训练、药物医疗和你痛恨的强制休息。Finch甚至因为你不肯慢慢来而威胁说要给你带上脚铐监视器。他不让你参与任何重要的重建机器的工作。你和Root窝在阴影区里那间通风良好的安全屋里，做着肌肉恢复练习，一边看着她把机器的碎片拼合焊接在一起。

焊工意味着护目镜——所以，理所当然地你的思绪飘回了你们的第一次绑架案，双手被缚着在一辆SUV的驾驶座上醒来，对Root感到恼火又钦佩。CIA安全屋里的那场火辣的性爱。揍她只因为你其实想吻她……

Root穿着一件退磁实验服、贴身的灰色衬衫和她平日穿的黑色牛仔裤。她的脸专注地皱起来，一边把主板焊到……一块什么电脑零件上。实验服对她来说有点短，你可以看见她优雅的手腕屈伸，细长的手指上下翻飞的样子。她的指甲油有一点磨损，指甲修剪得相当整齐。她从未留过长指甲，你懒懒地想着，至少从认识你之后就没有过。

她的手指在你身上、体内舞动的记忆渐渐浮上水面。你的嘴唇湿润了一些。你体内的其他地方开始蠢蠢欲动，反抗着它们被迫进行的休眠。

你丢下在客厅里摆弄着零件的Root，回到沙发上一头栽倒，沙发上也全是她的气味。在你获救之前她经常在上面休息，而直到现在她还会时不时地在那些大大的软垫上睡一会儿。你和Root睡一张床已经有段时间了，但是有些时候你还是会在晚上不小心踢到她，这让你恼怒不已，既是对自己也是对撒玛利亚人。然而现在，躺在这张背对Root的沙发上，沾满Root洗发水香味的垫子贴在你脸上，你觉得怒气渐渐地消退了，取而代之的是……某些感觉。

你放任自己的手游走着，近来你已经习惯于这样的动作。你缓缓地触摸着自己，想象着Root的双手，让自己沉醉在感官的刺激和沙发上Root的气味之中。你感觉很不错，这是你几个月来最贴近满足的时刻，突然你听到了脚步声。有那么一秒钟你思索着，就此住手然后假装睡觉。但是你已经睁开了眼睛，捕捉到了Root眼里明显的惊讶。

“我刚才正在想着你呢，”你面无表情地说道。

Root像个捕食者那样笑了，露出了上排牙齿，一边走向你。

“那现在呢？”

“嗯哼。”

“刚才在你的想象里，我是不是正准备舔你？”她轻快地问。

“还没来得及到那个地步。”

“Mm，真遗憾。如果你那么想了的话，我会觉得你会心电感应呢。”

然后她跪了下来，就在你的手伸进牛仔裤的地方旁边。Root卷起你的上衣开始舔吻你的肚子。这种感觉火热湿润，她的唇舌透出的急切和你的感觉吻合了。这是目前为止你们两个冒险做过的最亲密的举动了，但是你们之间气氛的悄然变化和Root愈发深的瞳色告诉你现在是时候更进一步了。

在你反应过来之前，Root已经褪下了你的长裤和内裤。她的手爬上你的小腿，抚摸着你膝盖内侧。她分开了你的双腿准备凑上自己的嘴唇。你一动不动地看着，却因为她努力抑制着的那种投入而悄然颤抖。

“Shaw？”她停下来问道，仔细地看着你的表情，“你想让我继续吗？”

这并非挑逗的、“告诉我你想要”那种问话。这种感觉截然不同，诚恳宽容。这是征求你同意的问题。以前你和Root闲时讨论过安全词的事，但是至于同意不同意……你们总是为对方如此欲火焚身，以至于“要，快些！”总是比“你想要吗？”更先脱口而出。

这种征求同意的话意味着Root明白，至少从某种意义上明白，这些日子里你的身体有多么不受控制，多谢撒玛利亚人了。这也意味着Root懂得你曾是——现在仍然很脆弱。以至于你的女友（差不多）想要和你做爱这件事都有点让你难以应对。

她脸上的哀伤、暖意和关切说明了一切。你想移开目光，却发觉自己做不到。

“Shaw，”Root再次说道，她的脸离开了你的身体，手掌仍然温柔地放在你大腿上，“对不起。太多了？”

“没有，”你说，“继续。”

“你确定吗？”

你点点头，突然觉得血液中充满了往日的活力，就在你盯着双腿之间的Root，和她水汪汪的眼睛和轻咬的下唇时。她想要你的一切，你也渴望着她，欲望的感觉在你体内咆哮着提醒着你，咆哮着它的不容忽视。你知道她也能感觉到。

Root向前用左手抓住了你的右手，十指相扣。“如果你想要停下或者暂停一会儿之类的，只要松开我的手就行了，好吗？”

她声音里的甜蜜和同情本应使你感到恶心。她的温柔本该让你厌恶被溺爱和过度保护的感觉。Root关心你，她不想伤害你。过去的日子里这些都会让你翻白眼。但是现在，这反而让你感觉……安全。Root在乎你。她本可以不这样，但是她选择了照顾你。Root在你背后支持着你，就连你们二人躺在床上（床，沙发，之类的）时也是这样。

她贴着你的皮肤笑起来，“你只管享受，”她呢喃道。

你点了点头，Root轻柔地咬了下你的大腿，留下了一串愉悦的刺痛感。

但是正当她准备着手开始时，你扭动着撤回了身子，“等下，”

她仰头期待地看着你。

“你也许不要——我今天还没来得及洗澡或者剃毛之类的。”

Root轻笑起来，“你就在担心这个？”

“我有一段时间没修剪了。”

Root用纤细修长的手指抚摸着你的小腹，端详着你的脸，低头打量着你的身体。她抬起一边眉毛看着你。

“现在年轻人喜欢怎么说来着？‘我真他妈不关心这个’。现在我到底可不可以开始用嘴碰你了？”

你叹了口气，“答应我如果那里毛发太多的话你就用手指。”

Root大笑起来，“好吧我保证。这是不是你年度的没有安全感的那几天？”

在你有时间回答之前，她已经把嘴唇贴了上去，开始唇舌的甜蜜折磨，火热湿润又光滑的触感滚动在你的两瓣上，向上翻卷着挑逗着你的小豆。

Root以前经常用嘴取悦你，但是以前的每次性爱都是凶猛而混乱的，一场用牙齿和粗暴的舔舐与等待让你禁不住开口恳求她的交响乐。不像这样，不像现在。她的触碰柔软温和，亲密而克制。当然这感觉很棒，那种恰到好处的压力和舌头的动作，但是火热性爱之中欲望的野火消失了。你一点没感觉到她试图用唇舌折磨你。没有紧紧掐住你臀瓣的手在强迫你向下。也没有在大腿内侧上威胁般的用力啃咬或者在她将你愈来愈深地推向欢愉的顶峰时那划破你皮肤的指甲。现在没有什么让你感到疼痛，而你不确定自己是否喜欢这样。

“用力，”你命令道，拽着她的肩膀，“用点力，Root。”

她摇了摇头，一声叹气喷进你的皮肤之中而她的舌头继续绕着圈舔舐挺动。

你用指甲摩擦着她的头试图把她拉得更近些。她抬起头用水润的大眼睛看着你，你知道她正在尽可能地控制自己不要表现出对你的宠溺，你知道她正在尽可能抑制着对你的爱意。你知道今晚她没法给你你想要的粗暴动作。今晚她需要温柔地进行这一切。所以你耸了耸肩倒回沙发上任她继续着。

Root慢慢享用着你，让你体内急切的欲望显露出来。他的爱抚掠过你的全身，而你发现自己正在她的触碰下融化。你身体最深的隐秘之处正在伸展着打着哈欠苏醒，渴求着她的抚摸。你能感到Root滚烫的泪水滑落在大腿上的感觉，感到她在你嘴唇上落下的陶醉亲密的吻。她用两根手指滑入你体内轻微的勾了勾，压着你的G点，让你的身体由内而外地颤抖着。Root的手指和唇舌无处不在，轻柔温暖，带着甜蜜的味道让你愈加接近高潮。你的脊柱猛然伸直，臀部向上挺动着。Root继续稳定有力地舔舐着你的小豆。你的高潮伴随着一声叹息，和潮水一般席卷全身的快感。

Root等到你不再紧紧夹着她的手指。她偷偷地抹了抹眼睛，但是让你的湿润留在她下巴上。她的唇边露出了一个颇为得意的笑容，看起来对自己相当满意。当你注视着她时，她那副头发凌乱、毫不掩饰地宠爱你的模样让你的胸口隐隐作痛。你用手指梳着她的头发。

“刚才感觉真的很棒。”

Root看起来太过自得了，除了她仍然泪汪汪的眼睛。

“那一定是像手臂伤好之后做第一个俯卧撑的感觉似的。”她思忖道，一边用手擦干净脸，仍然赖在你两腿之间。

“啥？”

“就是……在你能一口气做十个之前你得练习好久。”

你呻吟了一声。“老天，有时候你真是个十足的呆子。”

她咧嘴一笑，“你想再来一次吗？”

你摇了摇头，将她拉到身旁来搂着她侧躺在沙发上。

“我想感受你，”你开口道，气息吐进她的嘴里，一边吻着她一边将手滑下她的身体。没有任何预警地你开始抚弄她的私处。她的皮肤柔软光滑，有时候她的身体真是精致到让人无法理解。就算在你康复几年之后，你仍然会暗自称奇，想着Root上一分钟还在用性爱奥运会运动员似的节奏让你爽翻天，下一分钟就能像个小孩子一样蜷在你怀里的样子。现在就在你们在安全屋里四肢相缠的时候，你让自己沉醉于触碰她的感觉，让她被欲望驱使着紧贴着你。几分钟后你能感觉到她在用力握着拳，试图防止自己把整个身体压在你身上。

“Root，”你在亲吻之中说，“没事的。”

她拱了拱你的脖子。

“稍微压着我一些不会伤到我的。”

她嘟囔了一句你没听见的话。你懊恼地吼了一声，用空闲的那只胳膊把她的身体紧紧圈住贴在自己身边。你能感到她温热的腹部和叠在你们之间的那只手臂，像是一只折断的翅膀。

“再靠近些，”你说道，她在你的手指上动了动，“我想要你近到我们之间没有空隙那样。”

当你说这句话的时候Root贴着你的耳朵呻吟起来。你能感到她湿润的入口等待着你。你小心翼翼地进入了她，将手指深埋在她体内。你感觉到她滚烫光滑的内壁。你感觉到她冰凉的鼻尖和尖尖的潮乎乎的下巴，她突出的关节，身上柔软的地方，她的脉搏，她钝钝的指甲，她的呼吸。你感觉到了Root的一切，同时用手指在她体内划着稳定的节奏，用舌头在她口中配合着手上的韵律，舔去自己的余味。

Root的高潮猛烈迅速，她喘息着紧抓着你，仿佛在她高潮结束的一刹那你就会变成灰尘消失不见。

“我在这儿呢，”你告诉她，“我就在这里。”

Root一言未发，她也不肯正眼瞧你。她把脸埋在你脖子上，像一条蟒蛇一样缠着你。

“如果你哭的话我也不会大惊小怪的，”

“不，你会的。”她的声音沉重湿润，闷在你的皮肤上。

“我不会的，保证。”

Root吸吸鼻子。你能感到她滚热的泪珠顺着你的脖子留下来，她的下巴颤抖着。

“嘿，”你说，“哭出来吧。”

这是你唯一一次见到哭泣的Root，就在从撒玛利亚人手中逃脱后你们第一次做爱之后。与其说是看见倒不如说你感觉到了，但是你知道她在哭。她颤抖的呼吸也同样震动在你的胸腔里。从她眼中流出的泪水将会在你的皮肤上干涸。这也差不多是你最接近痛哭一场的时候了。Root的喜悦、轻松和哀痛都浸泡着你，她的眼泪因你而生，为你而存在。她用手指掐着你的后背，比任何手铐和绳索都更紧的抱着你。你想着她因此而生的瘀伤不会比你的更少，有点不知所措。

所以你也回抱着她，坚定地用手臂把她圈在怀里。你把她的脑袋抱在胸前，直到她的抽噎声逐渐沉静下来，你们的心跳又重归同步。

“对不起，”Root终于停止了哭泣，低声嘟囔着。

“没关系。我知道为什么你要哭。我知道……你爱我。”你悄声说。

“嗯。”Root承认了。

你并不知道如何回答，但是，Root从未要求过你的回答。所以你用鼻子拱了拱她，然后舔了一下她的一侧脸颊，就像陷入你此时处境的bear会做的一样。这很恶心，但是Root差点大笑起来。

你们盖着一张毯子安静地躺了很久，肌肤相贴，气息交缠在你们身体之间的细缝中。

“我以前从未跟其他人做过这个。”

“什么，让别人把眼泪鼻涕抹一身？”

“不是，我从来没有过这样的性爱。你知道，温柔的那种。我以前从不喜欢那种轻柔的或者……该死，”你停下来思考着，“我觉得跟你在一起我能学着喜欢上差不多任何东西。”


	7. Violent affections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：浴室play，根攻，打屁屁，妻管严

干你这一行的（先从治病救人到折磨人或者杀人再到适当地突突他们的膝盖），你很早学会了习惯血花四溅的景象和味道。别人的血，你自己的血，都差不多。血迹不再让你胃部抽搐，其实它从来也没怎么影响过你。

但是每当你看到Root流血（或者哪里青肿了、扭到了、以任何形式受伤了），你体内的某种钢丝——绕着你所有的重要脏器的钢丝——会猛地一下迅速收紧。就算只是个她不小心爬过铁丝网时留下的面部擦伤。你不喜欢，也不愿意放任这种事儿发生。照顾Root是你90%的工作，大部分时候还有试图让她远离流弹、匕首和一切能伤到她的东西。如果她要被粗暴对待的话，也得是被你才行。

Root似乎没有像你这么关注她自己的安危。她对你的担忧绝对是保护过度到令人厌烦，一旦闻到一丁点危险的味道就要试图把你拉开。在经历了撒玛利亚人之后，你现在明白了她为何如此。Root勇猛地、过度地保卫着你的安全，但是却从不肯在自己身上下这么大功夫。就算在撒玛利亚人毁灭之后，那段重建机器的和平时光里，Root也疯狂到对自己的安全毫不在意，就仿佛她有种迫切的赴死冲动似的。这样的状态已经有一段时间了，你的任务就是去按下她的死亡驱动上的过载按钮。

有太多个晚上，你就着餐桌上那站台灯的明亮光线，用医用针线在Root瓷器般洁白的皮肤上缝出新的笔画、擦拭她的伤口、把她脱臼的肩膀装回原位、扶正摔断的骨头、给她紧急注射破伤风针或输血；不停担忧着。

这种担忧就像是过紧的鞋子，缓缓地磨着你的皮肤。不是很痛，但是让你抓狂。

你想着，你担心Root是不是像是以前你的母亲担心你一样。在你还是个青年时，你动不动就消失好几天在外面野，街头斗殴，乱炸东西，偷车，不安全性爱都有你一份。你想着你的脸是不是也能做出你记忆中母亲以前冲你投去的那种不满的表情，那下撇的嘴角和紧皱的眉头。

你知道你的母亲会慌张焦虑，每当你带着一身昨晚过夜的废旧仓库的味道回家，或者衣服上沾满爆炸灰尘和打架留下的血迹时。你知道，但却算不上在乎。刺激和学术是仅有的两件（完全相反的）能给年轻的你带来快乐的事情。虽然学术上的成功让你的母亲十分欣慰，她还是会为你的莽撞冲动感到生气、担忧。

你知道恐惧会如何改变一张面孔，你知道为自己担忧和为别人担忧的区别，那种恐惧渗入神情的方式。从你的病人、你的同事、你的伙伴、从Root那里你了解到了这一点。多年之前，对你的母亲来说，她从未担心过你会对他人造成什么伤害，而是担心你会对自己做些什么。你从未想过，或者理解过她的感受如何，直到现在，将近二十年后，你发现自己在和一个疯狂的黑客共度一生，对方在三十五岁的年纪却有着十四岁的你那种不管不顾的劲头。

你母亲的担忧来源于她对你炽烈的爱。你之所以知道只一点，是因为她从未把你当做有问题的孩子，即便在你没有朋友、麻烦不断地时候。你周围的人过于愚蠢，而打人又会令那些权威人士叽叽歪歪，那些权威人士也很愚蠢，而扎破他们的轮胎又会令警察喋喋不休，警察同样愚蠢，他们试图让你因为这些行为而感到“内疚”。每当你因为这些事生气时，你的母亲都会拍拍你的肩膀，用一块三明治把你的注意力从挫败感上转移开。

她会说，“一切都会好的，Sameen。”

你知道她爱你，因为她从来不让你养狗，却为此感到如此内疚，以至于有五年时间她每周末都带你去动物园（直到你十六岁，在她办公室里发现了一本关于心理异常儿童的书，你才明白究竟为何她不肯让你拥有一只宠物）。

你知道你母亲爱你，因为她曾徒劳地试图以惩罚来阻止你那些年少轻狂的自毁行为。有多少次她把你从校长办公室或者警局里保释出来然后拖回家？有多少个下午你被禁止进入彩弹球场，或者偶尔，你得脱下裤子弯腰趴在厨房桌上，你的母亲拿着一柄厚重的木勺把她的忧虑和恐惧发泄在你的屁股上？倒不是说这有什么用。一直以来，你对疼痛的忍耐倒是更像对疼痛的渴求，更别想能因此感到悔恨了……被迫惩罚你的母亲最后总是比受惩罚的你更加难过。

但是就算在那时，当你正在因为打掉了某个可能偷了你烟的小孩的几颗牙（还因为你居然有烟）而挨揍时，你也从未怀疑过母亲对你的爱。一次也没有。她永远在担心你，永远在问，“Sameen，你要去哪里？”“Smaeen，你昨晚睡觉了吗？”还有“Sameen，你今天吃饭了吗？”

你知道这就是关心某人时会做的事情。为他们担心、试图让他们感觉舒适，如果你不能让他们养狗，那就带他们去动物园，追着他们跑过每个他们大发神经想去钻的火圈；如果他们做了什么完蛋的疯狂自毁的事儿，你就揍他们一小下，好让他们清醒过来。

当然你从来不会打Root（做爱时除外，因为她喜欢那样，你也喜欢。在你卧室之中那疯狂的地下世界中，掌掴作为一项规则，是你们两人之间亲密的举措，正如亲吻之于正常人那样）。

然而有些时候你很想一拳打在她脸上。用力的那种，用尽你全身的力气。你喜欢她，你关心她，有些时候你想伤害她。有些时候你能感觉暴力的欲望像是浪潮一般在你体内升起，你不得不做出反应，试着去化解它。以前这是因为她自大又烦人。现在则是因为她不肯把自己的健康和安全放在第一位。你不会打她的脸，因为那样会真的伤到她，她也并不会吸取教训，除了你的右勾拳相当犀利（这点她其实已经知道了，鉴于绑架事件之后发生的一切）。

那天晚上，在Root出去执行任务结果弄断了两根手指，就因为她执意要从一辆高速前进的卡车上跳下来（到底为什么？你还是不知道）之后，你决定是时候跟她谈谈了。用言语和眼神交流。一场成年人的谈话。关于责任和为什么某人不可以在三个星期没洗衣服之后他妈的出去找死，然后把家务活都扔给你。当你回到公寓时，你轻柔地给她的断指带上夹板再敷上冰块，然后瞪着她直到她顺从地吞下一片止痛片。你坐在沙发上，踢掉鞋子。

Root晕乎乎地坐到你身旁。她开始用一只手笨拙地解靴子。你看着她脱到一半，然后决定了你要说的话。

“你今天晚上干的事儿，真是蠢极了，”你决定开门见山，毫不留情地说道。

Root继续拖鞋没有抬头。“我算错了跳的时间。只是个事故。”

“不，Root。事故是把咖啡洒在Harold的键盘上。你没等我的安全信号就从一辆前进的车上蹦了出去。如果你再等上三十秒——”

“我知道。我知道这很鲁莽，亲爱的。下次我会更小心些。我知道你喜欢我的手指完好无损。”

“下次你干这种事，我要电击你的屁股。”

“我很确定在咱俩的关系中我可不是屁股岌岌可危的那个”Root咧嘴一笑，给了你一个意味深长的眼神。

你怒吼了一声，她大笑起来。

八个星期之后，在她孤身一人冲进枪林弹火之中，结果落得一处胳膊上的子弹擦伤时她可没在笑了。都是因为她不等你就闯进了这么个危险的境地。当你给她包扎好，把她拖回家时她也没笑。当然了，在你严肃地开口时她更没笑。

“给我一个你的电击枪。”

她向你抬抬眉毛，“你是想玩绑架和审讯吗？电击枪不是你的风格……”

她在厨房抽屉里翻了一通，扔给你那把她最爱的电击枪。你检查了下尖头是否干净，把幅度调到最低……如果你不是这么生气的话，也许还会觉得享受呢。

“不是。”你示意她过来站在沙发旁。

她慢悠悠地踱过来，仍然按着受伤的胳膊，看起来一头雾水。你检查了她的绷带。干爽洁净，安全。那道浅浅的擦伤甚至都不在流血了。然而这不是重点。你伸手过去解开了她的带扣，把皮带抽出来扔在地上。她皱着眉头，疑惑地望着你。

在她开口之前，你继续说道，

“还记得你弄断手指那天晚上我说了什么吗？”你抬起眉毛。

你看到顿悟的神情掠过她脸上，也许机器还在她耳边重放了你的原话。Root没时间反驳或者抵抗你。就在几微秒的瞬间里，你快速把她转过去，将她的牛仔裤和内裤扯到臀瓣以下。然后你敏捷地用电击枪钉了她的一边屁股。这一击迅速、猛烈，而你没有让电流碰她的时间超过几秒钟。她发出了痛苦和惊讶混杂的叫声。

“我说过我会电你的屁股，”你不必要地补上这句，Root脸朝下栽倒在沙发上。

你把她翻过来让她向上躺着，把一条毛毯盖在她身上。她紧咬着牙，不由自主地抖动着胳膊和双腿，一边怒视着你。

“喔别这么娇气，”你说道，“我可告诉你很多次让你注意安全了。每次你一头闯入那种愚蠢到家的危险地方我都想照你脸上来一拳。这种事儿毫无意义，Root。你不需要受这么多伤。我希望你停下。如果你不照办，我就电你的屁股。一次都别想逃。直到你明白了为止。”

Root咬着牙，发出了痛苦的一声哼唧回答你。“我没意识到你是如此喜欢……肉体折磨。”

你冲着她那张愤怒的小脸笑了。

“你应该知道的。”

你照看了她几分钟，观测着她的脉搏以确定电击枪没造成什么严重的伤害。她好得很，但是却摆出一副被雨浇湿的坏脾气猫咪的神情。

“下次你要惩罚我的时候，麻烦提前警示一下。也许来点前戏什么的……”

你坐在茶几上，耸了耸肩，向下盯着她。

“我警告过你了。如果还有下次的话，当然他妈的最好没有下次，你就给我趴在桌子上让我弄两次。”

Root哼唧着，“而我刚才还以为你要来一发经典的美式打屁股呢。”

你翻了个白眼。“你太享受那个了。我们俩都是。还有别以为俏皮话能转移注意力。我是认真的，Root。你得更小心些，否则我他妈的会很生气。”

Root吐了口气，“对不起。”

你再次耸了耸肩。你为她的胳膊找了些止痛片，又从厨房里拿来一杯水，把这两样东西都放在正在因为电击枪副作用而瑟瑟发抖的Root面前。

“我去做些煎饼当晚饭。如果之后你感觉好些了，我也不再生你的气的话，也许今晚你会很幸运，我会真的打你屁股。或者你可以打我的……我们可以轮流来，无所谓。”

Root的眼睛闪了闪。

“空口无凭啊，Sameen。”她眨眨眼睛，“我觉得我的屁股上会有相当漂亮的烧痕。”

你点点头。“这下就更有趣了。”

————

第二天清晨，你正在洗澡，忙着往头发上抹护发素时Root一溜小跑也进了浴室，一丝不挂，然后一头扎进浴帘中和你站在一起。她用一只手抓起了那块蓬松的海绵，另一只手扒拉着你。这是那种友善的、早安式的抚摸。你把她的手拍开，更多是出于习惯而不是真心恼怒。Root在你下唇上落下一个早安轻吻，她眼神还是迷迷糊糊的，你在她嘴里尝到了睡意。你把洗发露递给她，然后继续揉自己的头发。

忙着试图阻止各种护发产品流进眼睛里使你的视线变得模糊不清，但是当Root背过身去擦洗小腿时，你看到了她屁股上的那道烧伤。那是一块小小的、像是吸血鬼咬痕的东西，一道烧伤和淤青的混合体。看上去可能会疼。你伸出手去轻轻碰了一下，就用你的指尖。Root颤抖了一下，但是一言未发。

“疼吗？”你问道，尽管看上去这个问题很多余。

“嗯，还行。”

“我，呃，大概不应该那么电你。”

Root冲你挤眉弄眼着，“朋友之间一点儿电击算什么？”

“也许那太暴力了。”

Root停下了擦洗，转过身来冲你露齿而笑，一脸满足。

“你这么小心翼翼的样子真可爱，你知道吗？”

她低下头在你脸上亲了一下。你扭动着躲开——现在干这事儿太早了。

她用拇指在你脖子上和耳后缓缓画着圈摩挲。你这地方敏感极了，而Root知道你的弱点。她坚定地、惩罚似的拽着你的右耳垂。这个动作让你的心率蹭蹭上涨了几十下。

“我就为你暴力的爱活着。”她贴着你的脸颊呢喃着，声音轻柔到几乎被水流的声音淹没。

Root慢慢地把你转过去，按在浴室墙凉爽的瓷砖上。她用膝盖分开了你的双腿，用一只沾满香皂的手绕道你身前揉捏着你的双乳，挑逗转动着你的乳尖。

“操，”你喘息道。

“别着急……”她打趣道。

那几秒钟过得慢极了，Root放弃了你的上半身，转而开始懒懒地在你大腿内侧画着滑溜溜的圈子，时不时捏一把你的屁股，手指越来越接近你的两腿之间，差一点点就在你渴望她抚摸的地方。

“所以，你为什么想惩罚我？这通常不是你的风格。”她问道，从你身后轻描淡写地挑逗着你的两瓣。她刚进浴室时你还没什么反应，但现在你他妈的简直欲火焚身。

“Sameen，”她压迫着你。

“像我昨晚说的。你不关心你自己。而且——嗯啊，那会让我担心。”

Root轻哼着，用鼻子拱着你的头发，从你背后猛然用三根手指进入你。

“因为你关心我？”

“没错，因为我——啊，喔操，Root。好吧，我是关心你之类的，用力！”

她又一次进入你，迅猛地抽插着，你被撞的倒在墙上。你几乎确定在碰撞的那一下有些墙灰和瓷砖屑飘落下来。

“所以就是这样？嘘，别，别，你现在还不能高潮——你惩罚我是因为你关心我？因为一想到我可能会有危险就让你怒火燃烧？”

“是，嗯……我想让你别再这么毫无必要地鲁莽下去伤到自己的身体——喔天啊就是这儿！再来一次！”

Root操你时如此用力，你都不确定自己是不是还在说英语（或者你会的其他什么语言）。

“这真是……”她又推进了一根手指，几乎用抽插的力量把你顶到双脚离地，“甜蜜。”

Root用她的小臂把你按在瓷砖墙上，快速猛烈地操你。这感觉就像跳伞，你的耳中血液轰鸣涌动，周围的一切都在慢动作中同时飞速震颤着。你深呼吸着，嗅着两个人欲望的芬芳混合着共用洗发露的味道。Root低下头舔了舔撒玛利亚人在你肩上留下的最粗糙的一片伤疤。她紧贴上来，在你体内转动着手指，压着你的G点，抬到你只有脚尖着地。

“操，你什么时候变得这么壮？”

“我有锻炼的。”

“搅面糊——嗷，喔，就那样……操……。不是，锻炼。”

她笑着喘入你耳内，用拇指试探着按上你的臀缝。

你猛地吸了口气，“上帝啊，Root，没错，就这样。”

她那么做了①。

“为我高潮，”她命令道，一路啃咬滑下你的脖颈。

她的手指在你体内迅猛冲击着，仿佛无处不在，填满了你身体每个角落能承受的极限。在她在你体内搅动起的压力之下，你伸展着、抽动着、颤抖着。她的唇齿在你皮肤上掀起了来自天堂和地狱的风暴。你高潮了一次而Root没有停下，将你推入更深、更湿的第二阵高潮，让你紧紧夹着她的手指，内壁颤抖着，同时一拳砸在浴室的墙上。

“再来一次，”Root放慢了速度却没有停下，直到你又高潮了第三次，“mm，这才是好姑娘。”

你弯下腰去，双手撑着膝盖，试图平复呼吸，而Root重又开始从容不迫地擦洗自己。

“我允许你，”她告诉你，一边把香皂涂在手上，洗着指甲缝隙，“电我的屁股——或者随你挑选我的任何部位，在任何你觉得我……毫无必要地鲁莽的时候。”

你点点头。

Root咧嘴一笑，把你拉向她，用手掌按在你的肩头。她意有所指地瞟了眼浴室地面，很明显想让你跪下服侍她。

“好了，现在要不要让我帮你洗头？②” 

你摇了摇头，翻了个白眼。“我已经洗完头了。”

Root撅起嘴，你屈服了，沿着她的身体滑下去，脸埋入她的私处。她紧抓着你脑袋的方式很可能会给你的头皮留下伤痕，或者干脆捏碎你的头骨，但是你一点都不在乎。有件事让你觉得有点好笑，现在这双正迫切、顺从地抓着你的手，就在几年以前正忙着拗断Martine那个婊子的脖子（那一招也是你教给Root的）。

你握住Root两边的大腿后侧，把她拉近你，用舌头舔舐、吸吮着，直到她的喘息声变的急促，开始重心不稳地左右晃。你变得积极起来，用力地吮着她的小豆，这让她猛烈地扭动起来。她高潮的时候是湿润、漫长的一阵子，弄得你满脸都是。让你很庆幸你已经在浴室了。

你站起身来，忽略了膝盖上钝钝的疼痛。Root捏住你的下巴，舌头舔入你口中。她控制了这个吻，在你的舌头上搅动着她自己的汁液。她向你喉中吐出一声呻吟：这场面太过淫荡了，你们两个笑着分开。

你最终成功地洗完了澡，没有开始另一次性爱，就算在大部分剩下的洗澡时间里Root一直用那种露骨的目光打量着你。

你不明白她为什么那样，尤其是在你们已经一起经历过这么多之后。你们有性爱交流已经好几年了。Root听着你在梦靥中大吼，她在你身边醒来，她看着你刷牙，她知道你健身之后的汗水味道，Root一直在你身旁，宠爱着你，在所有你身体和头脑恶心、脏乱、破碎的时刻陪着你。 她见过你没洗漱、没修剪、宿醉、受伤、发烧流鼻涕的样子，而无论你看上去有多么不性感，她都像是饥饿的雄狮看一块新鲜牛排那样打量着你。而现在，在你们刚刚酣畅地操了对方之后，你又看见Root对你垂涎欲滴，仿佛她最想要的就是对你上下其手。

“你这傻乎乎的样子真可爱。”Root调戏你说，把一缕湿透的头发别在你耳后。

你无视了她的动作。

“因为我引得你承认你关心我，你是不是要一整天都对我冷冰冰的？”

“我确实关心你。”你说道。

“我觉得我在你电我之前就知道了。”

Root把你圈进怀里，用滑溜溜的手上下抚摸着你的胳膊和后背，抱了你一小会儿。

“求你，关心你自己，”你悄声说道，嘴唇压在她的锁骨处。

Root没有回答。也许她没听见你。也许这是一个她永远也无法遵守的诺言。也许她没法像关心机器或关心你那样关心她自己。

“如果你现在做不到，”你补充说，“我就继续跟着你到处跑，给你绑绷带，电你愚蠢的屁股，直到你做到为止。”

她开心地在你发内叹着气。

你的胃叫了一声，毁掉了当前严肃的气氛。

Root戳了戳你的肚子，“听起来某人想再吃些煎饼了。”她嘟囔着，关上了水龙头，在走出浴室时顺手偷走了你唯一一条毛巾。

你在她背后气愤地喊了一声。她甚至都不知道怎么不让厨房着火就做出煎饼。这该死的小书呆子需要全天候的监护。

——The end——

注释①：大锤在示意阿根可以……嗯……走后门，然后阿根就分了一根手指。【捂脸  
②：阿根通过‘为对方洗头’这个借口想让小锤kneel down


	8. let's get away from it all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 圣诞特辑，99%的不可描述，1%的剧情，自动闪（变）避（黄）

被撒玛利亚人折磨之后，你在纽约度过的第三个冬天简直痛苦不堪。降雪量和冰的堆积达到了新的记录，人行道被脏兮兮的雪泥覆盖了，就连这座城市出动的强力冲水、融雪、铲冰等种种手段都无对抗那冰冷刺骨的寒风。这比你当年在新斯科舍一月份的天气里进行寒冷气候训练还要糟糕。

你永远不会承认，你的身上那些被伤得最重的地方有时会因为寒冷而疼痛。你知道Root见过早上的你在冰冷的公寓中挣扎着让脚动起来的样子。Root坚持在夜晚的床上堆满热水袋和毯子，有时候你怀疑这不仅仅是因为“她怕冷”。有时候她说，“让我任性一下”[1]然后抓住你的脚，隔着厚厚的袜子按摩着。你交叉着双臂哼了一声，但是她强有力的手很快让你感觉到如释重负。你默默感激着Root能注意到那些你试图隐藏的事情，她对你的关心让她留意着你身体的细微改变。你已经不再掩盖自己因为在寒冷中活动而被全身上下抽动的锐痛弄得脸色苍白的样子。你已经不再担心Root会因为你在膝盖上抹护肤品而觉得你脆弱。

Root从来不提，但是对这些事情她了然于胸。她看你的眼神不曾有任何改变，但是有时你能在浴室里找到瓶瓶罐罐的禁药，上面贴着Root潦草的字迹，写着的从俄文、中文、韩文翻译过来的说明书。有些药还真的管用，有些药则相反。你真正的愿望是逃离这冷天气，哪怕就是一小会儿。Root肯定也希望这样，因为她总是把那些旅游杂志丢在地铁站里。

在十二月的一天里，你们正在一同追踪着某个毫不知情的号码，她终于向你问起这事儿。

Root迎着一股冷风挥了挥手，她的哈气像是一朵白色的云。

“如果你能去世界上任意一个地方，你会选哪里？”

你一瘸一拐地走出几步，然后差点被脚下的雪泥滑倒。人行横道又脏又滑，暗藏危险……就像昨晚的Root，你默默想着，不自觉地揉了揉手腕上的绳索擦痕。

“海滩，”你断言到，“在加勒比海里。冲浪、沙滩、也许再来辆摩托艇——还有好多鸡尾酒……但是不要愚蠢的游客。”

“嗯哼，听上去像天堂。”

“大概就是的，至少在你开始喋喋不休地念叨我包裹在比基尼中的屁股有多性感之前。”

Root沉默不语。她扭过头来呆呆地看了你一下。她的额头上皱起了几道细纹，有那么几秒种看上去很困惑，就像是你刚才以一种她听不懂的语言回答了问题似的。你想了想，不对，你绝对是用英语回答的。你觉得她的大脑肯定是因为大力想象你穿比基尼的样子而短路了，但是——

“但是你从来没见过我穿比基尼的样子，对吧Root？据说那场面可性感了。如果我够幸运，那能让你整趟旅行都说不出话来，或者一整年。”

这个想法让你笑出声了。

“你想让我……”Root的眼神飘向了远方，“你想让我……不要调戏你。嗯哼。好吧，如果你是个乖Sameen，报答一下我昨晚的恩情，给我的隐私部位好好抹上防晒霜的话，我会考虑的。”

你们的号码偏偏选择了在这个时候被抢劫，烦死人了。因为你刚给Root的“隐私部位”言论准备了一堆机智的回击。

你差不多忘了你们的这次谈话，因为之后你得以用最新款的Hotrod nano（某种枪）爆了几个膝盖，Reese声称那本来是他的工作但是去他大爷的。如果他打算叽叽歪歪地向Finch告状，然后Finch决定你得让步的话，那你就再“不小心”砸他的一把枪。也许Root能帮你。这可算是情侣可以做的有爱的事情，就像一起装饰台灯，或者把卧室改装成性爱地牢……

在你像Root提出建议之前，你不小心听到了她和Machine（你猜的）的谈话

“不是，不要之前的那一套，”她压低声音快速说道，“——对，对，同一个套房。是的我明白，……要双人间，不是一个人。还有按摩，当然。不，价钱不是问题。”

你假装没听见，但是你知道她肯定在酝酿什么奇奇怪怪的事情。你希望这跟下周那个愚蠢的圣诞节毫无干系。你和Root都不喜欢圣诞节。节假日让Root变得抑郁，蜂拥而至的吵闹游客让你牙根痒痒。你们俩都没法体会到Finch和Reese的欢乐精神。你们俩也都没法理解为什么沉浸在节日氛围的Finch会建议你们放个假。这一切都感觉不真实，不像一把温热的枪或者一行复杂的代码。

“我们去上城北区的安全屋堆雪人吧，然后打爆它们。”几个星期之前Root对圣诞节的提议是这样的。

“然后再叫点中餐和啤酒，看看在有一方崩溃之前我们能亲热多久。”

“噢噢，先投降的那个人要穿那套性爱玩偶服。”

“我他妈的决不会穿那个。”你吼道，因为你知道你肯定是先忍不住的那个。你一向都是。

现在你开始怀疑，也许Root并不是要给你准备一个无聊透顶的传统圣诞，比如那些树啊灯啊还有互赠礼物的压力、逼着自己显得高兴的压力、体会节日气氛的压力。你不觉得她会这么做，但是对Root，你永远也不能太确定。

你试图忘掉这个圣诞假期的事儿。Root已经许给了你暴力、美食和超棒的性爱，你再也不用像以前那样整天闷闷不乐还喝得微醺。你把注意力放在了这些事情上面，还有在“什么样的武器打爆雪人最好玩”上。在离圣诞还有三天时，你又接到了一个号码，在又湿又冷的废弃屋顶上跟一把狙击枪呆了十个小时。

“我觉得我的屁股冻掉了”，在地铁站放枪时你对着Bear喃喃自语。

“没准儿我能帮忙呢，”Root在车厢里轻快地说。

你翻了个白眼。Root信步而出。她肯定是在等着你完成任务回到这儿来，因为她已经穿好了大衣、帽子、围巾还有一副那种中间有细线连着的儿童手套。那两只手套看上去像两只蓝色的小翅膀在她身侧飞舞着。你都不知道她是怎么找到一副成人型号的。她走进了你的私人空间，在你淡定擦枪的时候不停徘徊着。

“我能把你的屁屁温暖起来，我还能帮它产生各种其他感觉哟，”Root低声保证着，一边试图把手伸到你的裤子后兜里摸你的臀部。

“你离我的屁股远一点。”

“Sameen，上次你可不是这么说的。我觉得一会儿你也不会这么说了。”

你炸毛。

Harold在远处清了清嗓子，可是没人在意他。

“我要走了，”你宣布，重新捡起枪支和弹药，“我们今晚叫Pizza……”

“这可不是全部的夜生活噢，”Root接话，意有所指地看了你一眼，又在你屁股上坚实地打了一巴掌。

Harold的脸颊和耳朵变得通红，他把注意力重新埋进了桌上的硬盘。

“我不是说你，Harry，”Root安慰道。

“上帝啊！Root，闭嘴吧。我们懂，今晚你要打我屁股。赶紧的吧，我饿了。”

你狠狠抓住她的手腕把她拖向出口。她轻盈地在你身边蹦跶着，两条长腿毫不费力的跟上了你的步伐。

“别忘了我们之前谈的事情，”Root回头向Harold喊着

“不会忘的。你们两位女士……晚安。等你们回来见，还有，呃，注意安全——”

“等我们从哪儿回来？”你问道。但是就算Harold回答了，你也没听见。你的屁股和半边身子还是冰的，你还有点气Root敢在Bear面前摸你。它可不应该看到这种事。你一直抓着她的手腕，一路走向那家你最喜欢的灰暗，但是美味的披萨店。

“我要点法式披萨，”你告诉Root，“你要吃点东西，因为你现在看上去像只鬼，然后你要把你的小盘算都告诉我。”

Root用无辜的眼神看着你，“什么？告诉你什么？”

你咧嘴一笑。

“详细的告诉我，带着每个细节，回家之后你是如何打算温暖一下我的屁股的。”

然后你走向吧台去点披萨，给Root找了点类似蔬菜面包之类的东西。说真的，你爱上了一个素食主义者。一个偶尔才有素食倾向的素食主义者……你有点恨自己。

你给自己的披萨加了配餐的培根算是补偿。

“Sameen，”在你吃完饭，而她的详细计划也成功地在你身体深处唤醒了低沉的小火苗之后，Root突然说道，

她突然变得紧张，那些她自以为隐藏得很好的小动作暴露了她（瞳孔放大，飘忽的眼神，身体微微的僵硬）。你都不确定她以前有过比现在显得更紧张的时候，就算加上她故意装得紧张的情况。老天，她都没意识到她正在把自己的纸巾撕成小块，像是柔软的雪片一样在桌上堆了一堆。

“怎么了？”

“你还记得几周之前你说过你想去海滩对吧？”

你点头。你现在还是想去海滩。为了逃离纽约你愿意付出几乎一切代价。

Root艰难地吞咽了一下，然后犹豫着，然后脱口而出：

“我可能给我们两个计划了一个性爱假期。”

“啊？”

“巴哈马群岛。两周，从明天下午开始。你，我，私人海滩，没有游客。”

你愣愣的看着她。她开始撕第二张纸巾，一边偷偷打量你，但是她的脸上有个小小的笑容，像是她正在试图（失败地）装作淡定。

你终于意识到，她是在害怕你拒绝。她怎么可能还没意识到，你永远无法拒绝她？

你对着她摇了摇头。

“我猜你正好给我们留了决定要打包哪些玩具的时间。”

Root明显地长出了一口气。你伸过桌子，掸掉了那一堆纸屑，抓住了她的手，用拇指抚摸着她的皮肤。

“还记得迈阿密吗？”

Root露出了意味深长的笑。

“那块淤青过了三个星期才消失。”

“那我们现在回家，看看能不能破这个记录。”

“哦我们要破的可不止这个——”

你探过身去，用嘴堵住了她愚蠢的双关玩笑。咬着她的嘴唇算是对她调戏你的回击，就算你很清楚，一会儿她会惩罚你的。

然而在第二天晚上，你们真的身处在一片美轮美奂的海滩上，在货真价实的巴哈马群岛上。

当然了，你们是以卧底身份旅行的，确切的是说作为两个酒水销售员，因为很显然Machine有奇怪的幽默感。在飞机上，你意识到，Machine没有负责除了卧底身份以外的任何事，这一切，头等舱，食物，海滩小屋——都是Root操办的。这是件礼物。让你希望你能回赠她些什么。

你们的旅馆大门直接通到海滩上，从安全角度来说并不可取，但是你旅行箱中的刀具让你感觉相当安全。Root还在走廊和门口架起了小监视器，让Machine和她的手机日夜不停地看着。

“只要她看不见床就行，”你警告Root。

“还有浴室，”Root补充道。

气候的变化太美妙了。你的身体舒展开来，四肢重新充盈着力量。你把Root拽进温柔、碧绿的海水中，往她身上泼水，直到她看上去像只湿透的小猫。你们在阳光明媚的白沙滩上，躲在一顶大圆伞下喝着鸡尾酒。你在Root光滑的皮肤上涂着防晒霜，她在你背上抹上晒黑乳液，不知不觉你们已经错过了浪漫的落日，因为你们正忙着热吻，沾满护肤品的双手滑溜溜的，口中充斥着新鲜的芒果和樱桃饮料的味道。

回到酒店房间，你褪掉Root身上漂亮的洋装，解开她的比基尼带子。她不着寸缕地落在亚麻色的床单上，单手支起头，两条长腿慵懒地伸到床尾，像是等待你崇拜的女神一般散发着光辉。你口干舌燥地脱掉了自己的衣服，沿着她的身体爬上去。Root越过你肩头看着床对面的大落地镜。

“你身上有几块挺明显的淤青。你肯定是做了什么淘气的事儿……”她说道，用力捏着你的臀瓣，虽然她心知肚明这些淤青是谁弄上去的。

“我在城里有个妞儿，”你轻轻咬着她的皮肤回答她，“拿着梳子惩罚我来着。”

“嗯哼，我打赌她有各种各样的惩罚你的方式。”

你微微一笑，在她锁骨到下巴上留下一串舔舐的湿痕。

“现在该我了。”你宣布，把手指伸进她体内，一边对她连咬带舔。

Root喘息着，适应着你的手指，你耐心地等了一会儿才开始动。

“这是报复，Root。你明知道那些淤青泳衣遮不住的。所以我现在要给你点印记。”

“棒极了，”Root呻吟着，“像画柏林墙那样画我吧。”

“我爱你的笑，”你用拇指描绘着她纤细的肋骨，一边说道。

你在她脖颈上吮出一颗吻痕，她扭动着试图让你进的更深些。

“Sameen……”

她叫你的声音仍然温柔如虔诚的祷词，你用你嘴唇和手指还有在她身上温暖的重量回应她。

在圣诞的清晨，你醒来，发现自己和Root四肢相缠。她摊开在整张床上，一大半压在你身上，口水滴在你胸口。

这应该很恶心。这应该让你觉得透不过气、肮脏不堪，愤怒、恼火，像是被侵犯了，或者至少浑身紧绷。你性生活中的“第二天早上”一向都是个尴尬到令人难以忍受的场合，直到你遇见了Root。你们同居已经有段时间了，但是Root从没在晚上纠缠过你。她需要她自己的空间，更甚于你需要你的私人领域。现在这缠作一团的姿势感觉相当像新婚夫妇，有种“我们刚刚第一次做爱”，或者赞美圣女的诗歌，或者在月光下骑着海豚共舞……的感觉。通常，这种事会让你深感厌恶，让你感觉拥挤不堪，就算是跟Root（尤其是跟Root，因为她还霸占了你生活中所有的其他部分。）

然而，热带的阳光正沐浴在你们身上，散发着温暖、柔和的晨间光辉，静静地躺在床上听着Root和你自己同步的心跳，你感到放松，有点饥渴，还无比满足……还有点昏昏欲睡，即使另一个人的脑袋正搁在你胸口。

你用手抚过Root光裸的背脊，插进她的头发，那些浸了海水的发丝在你手中柔滑地流过。你避开了她的耳朵，因为那是她受伤的那只耳，她不喜欢任何人碰它，就连你也不例外。

Root动了动，仍然熟睡不醒。她的一条腿压着你，胳膊伸展着，就像是某个睡着的天使。

你肯定是又沉沉睡去了，因为当你再度醒来时，Root还待在原处，只不过她正在调戏你的肚脐。你对这种又戳又挠的小动作完全不感兴趣。

“嘿，”

Root抬头看着你，“早安。”

你感到她的身体微微活动着，准备从你身上爬下去。你收紧了搂在她腰间的胳膊。

“等等，别走。”

“去趟卫生间。别担心亲爱的，我很快就回来。”

几分钟后Root信守诺言，回到了卧室。你把她拉倒在自己身上。

“把你的头搁在我胸口。我喜欢那样。”

Root叹息着，你能感到她的身体在慢慢放软。

“吃完早饭之后，我们去偷一辆摩托艇”Root说道。

“偷还是租？”

“偷。”她的眉毛微微弯着，仿佛在说，“还用问吗。”

“那我们偷完以后干什么。”

“离这儿不远还有一座小岛。我觉得你可能会想看看一群毒蛇和鳄鱼之类的。”

“我为什么会想作死”

Root悄声说着，“这样我们就能当着大自然中最危险的动物做爱了。让他们目瞪口呆地看着。”

“喔。”这听起来居然相当性感。

Root得意地点了点头。你用一只手支起头，看着她看着你。

过了一会儿，Root收回了目光，转而盯着对面的镜子。

“不行，别，”你听到自己说，“看着我。”

她把目光转向你，Root大大的棕色眼睛描绘着你脸的轮廓，她的眼角皱起了一点细纹。

这些目光接触给你的感觉已经全然不同，感觉轻松多了。

就像你在她的镫骨切除术不久之后就发现了她不愿意有人站在她听不见的那侧一样，Root也在你们第二次上床之后就差不多明白了眼神接触令你浑身不舒服。你不是介意和另一个人近距离接触，而是那些眼对眼的凝视总能提醒你，你永远无法体会到那另一个人的复杂感情。你知道当某个人看进你的眼睛时，他们期待着某些……感情。一种你无法提供的感情。就像看进一面镜子却看不到倒影。这让你内心纠结、对自己的无能感到愤怒。在你们做爱时，Root总是小心地把注意力凝聚在你脸颊的某个点上，而不是总盯着你的眼睛看，因为她懂你。

你的手划过她光洁的皮肤，停在她的臀部。

“我喜欢这样。”

“巴哈马的性爱假期？嗯，我也喜欢。”

“对，但是我喜欢现在这样，躺在这儿，在你身边。”

你不想让Root回答你这句话，所以你把手伸到她两腿间，轻轻地抚摸她。

她抬起头看着你甜甜地笑了，挪动了一下身子把更多的重量压到你身上，你能感到她在压着你向上的手掌。

“我会让你爽翻天的。”你威胁到。

Root动了动，让她的脸跟你平齐，她轻柔地啄了下你的下巴。

“噢Sameen，没错。”

你温柔缓慢地抚摸着她，非常慢，像是你没有任何其他事情要做。你的手指挑弄着她，Root不断变得更湿润，在你的手掌上寻求着更多摩擦。她的喉间发出了那些细小满足的叹息和呻吟声，把脸埋进了你的脖子和肩膀接壤处，她的样子火辣而可爱。

“你以前这样高潮过吗？”你问道，手指转着圈。

“我不记得有过，”

你找到了特别敏感的一处，引得Root在你脖颈处发出了一声急迫的呻吟，你的手指不停在那个地方打着转。

“很好，现在我们要改变这点。”

你用恰到好处的节奏揉着她，刚刚好让她微微发热，又不让她得到解脱。你的手指懒懒地抚摸着，触感黏腻而温热。你想让Root有个甜蜜的高潮，不需要你的大力抽插或者燃烧的欲望，一种温和、慢慢积累的快感。你想让她在结束前尽量长地享受。你没有明说，但是你意识到这可能是你对这段感情的整体目标，而不是只针对今早。

Root贴着你摇动着。你用空闲的那只手把她拉起来，知道你能用唇舌宠爱她的双乳，用舌头轻轻舔她的乳头。

你在她双腿之间温柔地施加了压力，让Root喘息出声。她粗暴地抓住了你的下巴，把你抬向她；你们共享了一个乱糟糟的绵长的吻、

Root扭动了一下，夹住你的手指，

“用力点，”

“等一会儿。”

“Sameen……”

 

“Root，”你冲她撅嘴，“相信我。”

你用手指上下揉动着她的小豆，不只是突出的头部，还有表层下面的敏感的皮肤。这样的性爱要更长的时间，你的手腕已经开始疲倦了。每次Root变得急不可耐时，你就放慢速度。这无关征服，你只是……非常享受这一刻，你和Root用这种方式连接在一起，能有多久有多久。你知道一旦Root高潮，这一时刻就结束了，你们就会起床洗漱吃早餐，度过忙碌的一天。但是这个，此时此刻，是那种你希望能在记忆中延长到永远的慢动作时刻，Root的手指掐着你的两侧，她的呢喃充满你的耳朵，她的身体温热、湿润，像是你的第二层皮肤那样熟悉地紧贴着你。

你看着Root的脸，看着那上面掠过的欢愉。Root深深地看着你的眼睛，等着你扭过头去或停止这种温柔的动作，但是你回看着她，思索着她究竟在你毫无波澜的目光中看出了什么。你看着朝阳在她的瞳孔里映出的金棕色火花。她太美、太聪慧、太强大……

无论她认为双目相接意味着什么，你都能承受。无论她认为你们之间是什么情况，她都很可能是对的。

Root的身体在你的刺激下颤抖着。她的腿一下一下地撞着你的，整个身体压在你身上，带着急切地渴望。Root出了一层薄汗，你也是。终于，你知道你无法再拖延下去了，如果她再得不到解脱Root会崩溃的。你稍微多用了一点力，就这样，Root高潮了。你颤抖着，你发誓你能感到那股电流贯穿她全身。她的你的触碰下起伏着，眼睛紧闭，完全失去了呼吸的能力。

“噢？噢……”Root只说出了这句话，然后她一言不发地靠在你胸口整七分钟。

你把酸软潮湿的手保护性地罩在她仍然敏感的地方。她的其他部分黏着你，整个人湿乎乎的，满足地叹息着。你瞄了一眼床头的电子钟。你花了整整四十五分钟给了她一次高潮。这可能是你最快乐的四十五分钟了。

Root连眼睛都懒得睁开了。

“我们要错过早饭了，”你告诉她，你的肚子赞同地叫了一声。

Root摇了摇头。你能听到她呼吸中的颤抖。

“你还好吗？”

“刚才太猛了，”她对着你的一边胸说道，“让我歇一分钟，”

你舒舒服服地用胳膊环住她的后背，看着她的肩膀起伏着，呼吸逐渐平稳。她拥有你的永远。


End file.
